Halo
by CidySmiley
Summary: His gaze was so intense, so strong, she felt it within her. his gaze so soft, so loving. As he gazed upon her she saw the possesive strength and passion in his eyes and knew she would never be able to leave. "My child." He seemed to ask. "Your child." HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**{**When a woman found out that she was pregnant, she lit up the phone lines telling everyone the good news. One day later that week, she took her 4 year old son, Sam, out shopping. A woman asked the boy if he was excited about the baby. "Yes", he said. "I know what we're going to name it. If it is a girl, we're calling her Molly and if it is a boy, we're going to call it quits.}

{woman went to her doctor's office. She was seen by one of the new doctors, but after about 4 minutes in the examination room, she burst out screaming and ran down the hall. An older doctor stopped her and asked what the problem was, and she explained. He had her sit down and relax in another room. The older doctor marched back to the first and demanded, "What's the matter with you? Mrs. Terry is 63 years old, she has four grown children and seven grandchildren, and you told her she was pregnant?" The new doctor smiled smugly as he continued to write on his clipboard. "Cured her hiccups though, didn't it?"}

* * *

><p><strong>{Act One: Realization} <strong>

* * *

><p>It occurred to Kagome she was pregnant after she had went home and threw up every little bite of the deep fried corndog she had been craving for the last month or so. It had been great, covered in mustard and dipped in marinara it seemed like the tastiest thing in the world followed by an extra large diet Dr. Pepper and a large order of cheese curds.<p>

Life had been perfect, all her AP Literature homework was complete and she got to gossip with friends.

Her friends had only briefly commented on her increased appetite and didn't speak again about it when she said she didn't realize what they were talking about.

On the ride home she began to feel nauseous but hid that bit from her friend when she dropped Kagome at home who immediately ran up stairs to empty her stomach in the nearest hole: The Trashcan in the Kitchen.

When she was done she had reached up for a paper towel and wiped her mouth. She stood up from her bent position and realized that she had knocked over the salt shaker. Before leaning to scoop it up into the palm of her hand she thought briefly that it looked like a fetus.

And then her whole world stopped.

And she realized that everything they had talked about in human growth and development was coming true.

She was going to be a mom.

The sickness she got after eating fried food, and in the morning. The tightness in her stomach, the aching in her back! The sensitivity in her breasts and behind and the increased need to pee.

And then she fell into a seat, after realizing exactly how much trouble she as in and who exactly the father was.

Conseption had been months ago.

It was by pure luck really, that her friends mother needed the two of them to go. It was by pure luck that it was the only weekend that she was free and it was REAL luck that she happen to run right into him.

Her friend Ava's mother was a reporter, she had been invited to a once in a life time event but was asked to bring two younger teens to get the 'expierence' Ava's mother had immediately thought of Kagome and they had packed up and left for the big city.

Kagome had bought one of her first fanciest dresses.

It was deep purple it touched the ground in flawless chiffon and silk. Her shoes and jewelry were gold and as was her makeup.

The even had been full of rich people with nothing really to do.

There were models and actors, reality stars and Oprah. She was surprised the government wasn't there!

And then she had seen him:

She had seen him before of course, that being on the covers of magazines such as: _"__Cosmo__" "__the__Batchelor__" _and "_GQ__" _

He was Inuyasha Tashio, One of the richest men on the planet. And the most single, sexiest man walking on gods good earth.

He was tall, with shoulders that were wide and muscular, his skin was tawny bright. His suit was black he had a gold tie and a winner smile. His watch cost as much as her home did and all eyes seemed to be on him.

His long silver hair was long and loose, and his eyes seemed to have a feral look about them.

He was a half demon, the most powerful half demon in the world at that: His ears were a dead give away. Kagome thought that they were super cute, and then she realized.

Not only was he completely and totally out of her league. But he was also 25. And she was only 16.

So she gave up on that one and just decided to enjoy the moment.

She was headed to the restroom to freshen up when she slammed right into him.

His muscled arms shot around her and pulled her into the warmest embrace she had ever felt but when she was in her mothers arms.

He had stepped on her foot, causing the jewel on her shoe to cut into her foot and cause a small scrape.

He had made a big show about taking her to the bathroom to help her clean it. But she was just a heavy bleeder, it wasn't as bad as it looked.

He had apologized smoothly and asked if he could get her some ice. And then he had looked into her eyes.

And suddenly, the burned. A passion had grown inside of them his hands had slid from her foot, to her calf, to her knee, to her thigh to her more intimate area's. One thing had led to another; His hand had been up her skirt in moments.

His fingers probing and softening her.

His teeth tantalizing the skin of her neck.

And he had done some magical things within that hour they were shoved into the private bathroom.

And then, when they'd walked out. She didn't know what she was going to do. But he let her go before they reached public eye and seemed to fast walk – No, run to the nearest exit.

She hadn't heard from or of him since.

She hadn't mentioned the whole ordeal either. She knew Ava wouldn't believe her so she didn't say anything. When Ava asked why she had been gone so long she simply said that Kagome asked him some questions which he went into immense detail of.

She'd never forgotten that night.

And now she would have to see it every day.

When she returned home, she googled him. He had inherited a family business like no other; he had built new roots and done new things. He had made the company as strong as it had been. His brother owned the second company, word around the gossip tree was that they didn't speak much.

Kagome had quickly decided from then on she would just pretend that it had just been a really good dream, and that's what she did.

After Kagome had thrown up her hotdog and other snacks, had her salt fetus epiphany, and temporarily blacked out, she had run upstairs. She rummaged through her drawer and pulled out a stack of money rolls she had been saving up, so far she was just reaching 4,000 dollars, saving up all the hundreds her grandmother had given her for holidays over the years and all the money she continued to save up while working.

She was currently working in a cake shop. She helped the decorators and such.

It was kind of a family business seeing as if her aunts were the ones who owned it but that didn't keep them from being so mean to her sometimes.

Her aunts never did like her mother or her, or her brother either.

She pulled a fifty dollar bill out of the roll and pushed it back into the purple hello kitty sock and pulled on her ratty tennis shoes before running out the door, onto her bike and down the street.

There as a gas station a few blocks from her home. She rode there with her heart pounding and her teeth clenched so tight they were sore.

She practically ran into the store.

She walked down the isles casually plotting how she was going to get to the tests.

She shoved some chips in her hand and a bag of chocolate. As well as a half a gallon of Apple Juice. Finally she made her way over to the destined Isle.

There were so many different types. So she grabbed a handful, paid out after she grabbed a snickers and a bottle of cranberry juice.

The elder woman behind the counter gave her a withering look as she sped off on her bike home.

The whole way home she was chugging back cranberry juice.

By the time she got home she had to pee so bad she couldn't stand straight.

She ran straight into the nearest restroom pulling out one of the sticks on the way in and peeing on the thing.

She had them lined up in order biggest to smallest and had started in on the snickers bar when the first one beeped she hopped up.

Little Pink Plus

Second one

Little Pink Plus

Third one

Little Pink plus

Fourth one

Little pink plus

Fifth one

Little pink plus

Kagome stared down at the things like they had the face of the devil before cramming them into a plastic bag and running upstairs with her goods to stash them in a shoebox and throw it under the bed.

She had only a few options now.

She was a pro choice gal but she didn't have the heart for abortion.

She also simply couldn't have a baby and give it away, she didn't have the heart for that.

So there were a few things left.

She could hide it from him. Her mother and her would raise the baby as well as they could and no one would be the wiser.

Oh crap, telling her mother would kill her!

Heart Attack for sure!

It would just kill her, and Kagome would be so disappointed in herself, and how was she supposed to explain to her mother what she did in a private bathroom with a twenty five year old rich man?

What was she some kind of gold digger?

She sighed and shook her head.

The next option would be to tell him.

Of course, if he allowed it to get out he would be humiliated and publicly ridiculed.

And probably charged for rape.

And his popularity would go down, and there would be press problems.

But she simply couldn't NOT tell him.

But what if her telling him ruined his life? What if he wanted nothing to do with their child? What if he didn't believe her and thought she REALLY WAS a gold digger of some sort?

He had to have known that that wasn't true. It's not like she bumped into him on purpose.

But did he know that?

Did he?

Kagome rubbed her forehead and bit down on the snickers bar and turned on her _hp_laptop and waited patiently for the thing to come out of hibernation.

She dug around in the clutch of the bag she had brought with her to the party and pulled out a card.

One that Ava had swiped for her after she saw Kagome run into Inuyasha; See, Ava had this wicked talent of getting her sticky little fingers on anything that she wanted too. It was really amusing actually. How Ava had snuck those tiny little fingers into the coat pocket of a man who Inuysha just handed his card too. It was an email address.

IYashaTashio&.Co

Kagome opened her own email and began to type:

_Dear Mr. Tashio _

_I know this is very sudden but I feel like I should give you the option to act like it never happened or not. I feel really bad about this, although it's not really my fault. But – Your probably don't remember me – Five months ago I was at the 'Learn and Charitable Ball' And you bumped into me and we did some stuff, in a bathroom. Now, I know this sounds so unclassy to you and stuff. But I don't usually do stuff like that, as a matter of fact you were only my second lover at all! … if you could call you that or whatever. _

_But I was just letting you know that what we did had some severe consequences. _

_I'm pregnant. Almost five months. I'm just now starting to show a little bit. I didn't realize it until about an hour ago. _

_I'm not getting an abortion, or putting it up for adoption. I will keep my baby. _

_I'm not asking you for money, or acknowledgment or anything like that. _

_I just want to know if you want the public to know or not. If not, I will allow you to forget about the whole thing. I would feel terrible if you felt pinned down just because of my lousy mistake. If you wish to not make it public I will abide by that and pretend that I got pregnant from a toilet seat or something. _

_But if you choose to acknowedlge it or whatever, I would like to have a meeting about what you want me to do. _

_I know this is really hard for you seeing as if I'm only sixteen or whatever, but I hope that we can work something out shortly so I can start preparing for whatever the decision is. _

_And I promise that I wont hold a grudge or anything. I realize that this must be really unbelieveable to you and trust me; It came as a surprise to me too! But I wont punish you for something that I could have controlled as well._

_Anways, please let me know as soon as possible what your decision is so I can plan around it. _

_Thank you very much for you time and patience. _

**The Knight - ( Kagome Luna Higurashi) **

Kagome sent the email and bit her nail absently.

She was contemplating a shower and combing through her hair when she looked up at the sound of the ding on her computer.

With wide eyes, and a pouding heart she

* * *

><p>{<strong>End <strong>**Of ****Chapter}**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: How do you like it? Love it? Me too, more action to come in the next chapter of 'Halo' <strong>

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews continued **

**10+ reviews continued quickly **


	2. Chapter 2

X**xXxXxXxXx**

**Act Two: Email **

If nature had arranged that husbands and wives should have children alternatively, there would never be more than three in a family. ~Lawrence Housman

You should never say anything to a woman that even remotely suggests that you think she's pregnant unless you can see an actual baby emerging from her at that moment. ~Dave Barry, "Things That It Took Me 50 Years to Learn"

If men were equally at risk from this condition - if they knew their bellies might swell as if they were suffering from end-stage cirrhosis, that they would have to go nearly a year without a stiff drink, a cigarette, or even an aspirin, that they would be subject to fainting spells and unable to fight their way onto commuter trains - then I am sure that pregnancy would be classified as a sexually transmitted disease and abortions would be no more controversial than emergency appendectomies. ~Barbara Ehrenreich

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Ms. Higurashi <em>

_This is Inuyasha Tashio speaking. _

_First I would like to acknowledge the fact that this had better not be a joke. I'm not in the mood for childish games. _

_Yes I remember you quite well, I'm not the man whore they seem to think I am. _

_Secondly, If this IS real. I would like you to know that I will not dishonor my child in the face of publicity. I don't care how old you are, If it is indeed my child as you said it was then I will be there for it. _

_Next I would like to make sure that it IS indeed my child. I wont raise some other man's child, I'll have you know that it had better be as you said it was. _

_I'm not one for games. _

_I'm glad that you don't have the heart for abortion because then I would have never found you. _

_We've got a lot to discuss. I will be playing a father role In the parenting. _

_Get back to me as soon as possible. _

_And please, stop apologizing. _

_Sincerely, _

_Inuyasha Tashio, Son of Inu No Tashio _

_(_**Post.****Script)****How****did****you****get****this****email?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dear Mr. Tashio, Son of Inu No Tashio, <span>_

_I'm glad you got back to be as soon as possible. _

_Again, I'm really sorry, for all the apologizing I mean. _

_I'm glad that you've decided to keep it. Don't worry, I know that it's yours. I haven't taken any lovers since you, but I'm sure that I said that …. Maybe I didn't. I don't know. _

_Are you sure this is what you want though? _

_I mean – you'll be accused of all sorts of things due to the age difference! I don't want to ruin your life or anything. I know this is kind of out of the blue and I know it's kind of like, last minuet seeing as if I didn't even know until like, today! _

_After the corndog, that is, another story entirely! _

_So what do we need to discuss exactly? I would like to know your opionions. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kagome Luna Higurashi. (The Knight) _

**(Post. Script) You don't want to know **

* * *

><p><em><span>Dear Ms. Higurashi ( The Knight) <span>_

_I'm not necessarily worried about my image, do you have a passport? If not, invest in one very soon. _

_I'm not necessarily concerned about my image at this point, despite the rumors I'm not as self absorbed as they think I am. If a woman is pregnant with my child, that will be my first concern. _

_I guess that I can estimate that your around four or five months, are you showing? I would expect just a bit. Have you been to the doctor yet? _

_Do you have any medical problems? _

_Anything I should be aware of? _

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha Tashio, Son of Inu No Tashio _

_(_**Post.****Script)****Yes ****I ****do; ****and ****please, ****call ****me ****Inuyasha, ****I ****think ****we****'****re ****past ****last ****names ****at ****this ****point.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dear, Inuyasha <span>_

_About appearances, I hope you know what you're up against. I mean, I don't even look older, I LOOK sixteen. _

_Um, Yeah, I'm at the 17th month about to tip into the eighteenth. _

_I'm not really showing, I mean. I would guess in about two weeks it's going to be really obvious but right now, as long as I wear baggy shirts no one can tell. I've only gained like three pounds surprisingly. _

_No, like I said – I just found out recently. Like, today! But I think I'm going to schedule an appointment very soon! _

_I have slight anemia but that's all. I've never had too many problems. _

_Just a question, have you done this before or something? You seem kind of experienced._

_Yes! I have a passport. _

**(Post. Script) My friend jacked it from one of the business men who was drinking enough Laguvilin to drown a camel. And I agree, definite past last names basis. **

_Dear, Kagome _

_I know you look sixteen. _

_We have much to discuss, most of it I wish to do in person, Wait, does your mother know that your with child? I sure hope so. I'm not going to deal with some mad woman. _

_I asked if you had a passport because your going to be doing some traveling. Tomorrow at Six A.M. I'm sending a plane down for you. Your coming up to my home and a private physician is going to look at you. I'm gunning at the life of the baby._

_Make sure to tell your mother that you're in good hands and that she is welcome to join, father? Him too. Just make sure he doesn't have a gun. I have security guards that would be pretty upset at that. _

_I'm glad we're having good cooperation, let me ask you, what do you want out of this? Custody? Or, money? Or something. Because I don't know if you know the way demon pregnancy work but I think that I need explain some things to you. In person, of course. _

_Lets just say I cant knock up just anyone, and with that – No, I have not done this before. I don't anything about pregnancy except what I remember from a highschool course, speaking of highschool, what are you going to do about your schooling? _

**(Post. Script) what do you know about Laguvilin? **

* * *

><p><span>Dear Inuyasha, <span>

_My mom is going to find out when she gets home from work! And I don't have a father, just a grandfather. Don't worry, she's not a mad woman for the most part she's just going to be a little worried about my health. She's a really calm kind of person, I'd like to think. _

_Private Physician? In the big city? I've never been there. Well, once when I was younger but I don't remember. I heard it was pretty with lots of shopping centers and six story D&G store. I've never had big name brand clothes before, and I guess I wont now huh? Now that I'm going to be all fat. _

_No I don't know the way demon pregnancy works! How does it work? Oh wait, you said that you were going to tell me face to face, good plan! _

_Am I going to be all by myself in the city? Cause' I guarantee that I will get lost. Sorry. _

_I'm just not used to it. _

_What are we going to tell the general public? _

_I mean, your forgetting your famous and all and you are kind of like, really nonchalant about this. _

**(Post. Script) Not much, my mom drinks it sometimes, I think it's scotch, am I right? I'm sure I am! **

* * *

><p><span>Dear, Kagome <span>

_This is going surprisingly well, I have something to ask you – But not right now, just be prepared. Pack little clothes, you'll be getting new ones. A woman named Sango is going to meet you at the gates when you get of the plane so you wont get lost, don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. _

_What are we going to tell the general public, we'll discuss that when you get here – By the way, when you arrive prepare to be rushed. There's going to be lots going on. _

_Actually, you might be a little mad at me once the whole thing is over, but I'm sure you'll grow into the idea's I'm glad that you're taking all of this fairly maturely so I'm sure that we'll get along fine. _

_Sango is going to be your new best friend, as matter of fact – I'm going to give her you're email so she can talk to you. She's a really friendly person, and she's only 18 so you guys are much more close in age. _

_I know that the general public may freak out a bit but don't worry – It's all going to be okay, I've already got a plan ready with my closest colleagues. _

_Sincerely, _

_Inuyasha _

**(Post. Script) You're right, it is Scotch, I like your mom's taste. **

* * *

><p><span>Dear, Inuyasha <span>

_IT IS GOING SURPRISINGLY WELL! _

_I'm glad you know what just dawned on me, since this is going to be a half demon child, He should be born at the seventh month! Which means that our baby is going to be born in the holiday season! A Christmas baby! _

_So exciting. You have no idea. _

_Alright, My mother is home so I'm going to tell her she's going to be a grandma, Talk to you – Tomorrow? Just email me the rest of the information and stuff, and wait? How am I supposed to pay for this whole plane thing? I hope it's on you. _

_Cause I have no money. _

_I'm broke, I haven't worked in a while. _

_Again, _

_Kagome _

_(_**Post.****Script) Wow. Shock. Sorry, Only a couple months left huh?**

* * *

><p><span>Dear, Kagome <span>

_Christmas baby? _

_Whatever. _

_The plane is going to meet you at GHN AirPort at noon, you'll arrive in the city at 2:00 and Sango will be waiting with the car, dress comfortably. Gait 22. _

_Of course it's on me. _

_Everything's going to be on me from now on, Don't worry about it. Or mention it. _

_See you tomorrow, _

_Inuyasha _

**() Calm down, stress is bad for the baby. We'll figure it out. **

* * *

><p>Kagome shut her computer off after printing out the conversation.<p>

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was fluttering.

When she arrived her mother was laying her keys down on the counter and pulling her purse off of her shoulder.

"Hey Dear, how was school today?" She asked, Kagome noted Souta who immediately went to the refrigerator and started pulling out the contents to make a large sandwhich.

"Will you make me one too?" She asked, he nodded as he started to build the things up.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Pigs" She said lightly, smiling gently at her children.

"Well, I'm feeding for two now." Kagome said, The whole room became more silent than she ever remembered it being, ever.

"**What?****" **

Kagome gulped.

It was going to be a long ….. rest of her life.

{_**End**__**Of**__**Act**__**Two}**_

_**Update Schedule: **_

_**5+ reviews: Continued**_

**_10+reviews: Continued quickly_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_The True Expierence: Your wanding in the dark, waiting for something to happen. Knowing something is wrong. But wait, a spark in the dark, a light in the tunnel. A life, something you can hold in your hand. Something you can see with your eyes, something you create with your body. _

_And then all of the sudden life isn't just about you. It's about the person inside of you, and everything is going so fast. You don't know what to do or expect or say. Things just happen. _

_You don't believe it, not yet. It's too surreal, to pressured, to pushed. _

_To forced. _

_Nothing is right yet. _

_Just a spark, not a flame. _

_~ Luna VanTailson - "The first hints of pregnancy"_

_I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed as she hauled her bags to the gate.<p>

She blew some stubborn strands off her forehead. And continued to pull, she looked up again checking to see how far she had left, she was in front of Gate 20, only two more to go.

A bead of sweat ran down her neck and the tops of her shirt were sticking to her. The light blue shirt she wore clashed perfectly with jeans and her butterfly bracelet. But it also made her look VERY pregnant.

Kagome was beginning to wonder why she hadn't figured it out sooner. She really did look slightly pregnant. The bulge was much more prominent now that she had actually acknowledged it.

She looked up again.

Gate 22.

There was a man in a stiff looking suit standing beside the Gate talking on the phone, he hung up the moment he laid eyes on her standing there gawking at the gate.

"Ms. Tashio?" The man asked hesitantly.

"It's Ms. Higurashi, this IS gate 22 right?" Kagome looked up again.

"Ah! It is you! Ms. Tashio, right this way! We've got to get you to the city, Mistress Sango is expecting you. I'd hate to keep her waiting really!"

The man took her bags from her immediately and she has to fast walk to keep up to him as he started walking through, she looked around, it seemed they were walking through a tunnel of sorts.

"We have the jet fully stocked for you pleasure, Mr. Tashio made sure that your seats were nice and plush and there was plenty to eat and drink on the ride there. He also made sure the lavatory is fit for your usage, He told us that pregnant woman must use it a lot. Also, all the food on the jet is healthy and delicious. There is natural juices and lemonades for your health, as well as bottled water. If you feel ill the co – pilot is trained in first aid."

They had reached the outside. And there sat a god of jet, big, black, and sleek. By the flight of stairs there were two military looking men with intense facial expressions.

As they neared them she noticed they stood straighter.

"Ma'am, we have come to escort you safely to the city. We will assure that no harm will come to you or the child." Kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you as she started up the smooth stairs into the jet.

The inside was as big as her house. It was all black and tan. There was a long L shaped couch, the short end of the L was a deep sunken little bed that looked so comfortable she could sleep on it.

"We ask you to stay seated as we take off but as soon as we are in air you are free to roam. This is for your safety, please have smooth ride and do not hesitate to call upon us for help. The button above the stand is how to page us. Please enjoy the ride." The pilot said and slipped in through a thin door in the front of the big round room like thing.

She sat in one of the big plush chairs and buckled the belt around her round tummy and caressed the thing.

It was strange, rubbing her stomach like this – knowing that there was something in there. She felt the rocking as the plane started to roll along the run way.

Kagome turned to look out the window as she caressed her belly, she watched the run way turn into a blur of lines as the jet began to take off.

The rocking ceased as Kagome rubbed her ears as they started to pop like the bubble gum she wished she had.

When the plane finally smoothed out into a nice ride the intercom came on.

"Ms. Tashio, are you alright?" The Pilot asked.

"It's Ms. Higurashi – Or just Kagome would be nice! And yeah I'm fine, thank you!" She called back.

It took a moment before they responded again, "Alright Ms. Tashio, you may unbuckle your seatbelt now."

Kagome made fast work of the harness type thing and stood up and stretched her legs. She walked over to the counters and peaked inside, one of them was actually a refriderator!

She dug around, apple juice, orange juice, grape juice. .. prune juice.. ew.

She pulled out the apple juice and a glass that was much more fancy than anything she had ever grasped and poured herself a glass, she pulled out the small box of sliced fruit salad and began to dig in.

She hated using them like this but she was so hungry and hadn't eaten anything that morning since she'd spent the better part of it throwing up all the food her mother had made her swallow down, actually her mother had taken the whole pregnancy thing a lot better than Kagome thought she would by finally admitting that she had her suspicions at the sight of Kagome's appetite growth and enlarged belly. Kagome wondered why it took herself so long to notice it.

After all it was her period that she had been missing.

For the most part she figured it was denial, and now she had two months to plan how to be a good parent with a man she hardly knew.

How were they going to get together? Custody?

Would the child have to fly to the city twice a week or something?

Kagome settled herself into one of the window seats and gazed out.

The clouds were passing by at an alarming rate but the blue sky was a bit of a comfort.

She fell asleep like that, curled up on the seat with her hand behind her ear, and it was the intercom that woke her up.

"Ms. Tashio we are going to be landing soon. Please get in the seat and buckle your seatbelt for your safety, we'll tell you when you can return to a standing position." He said.

Kagome quickly made work of the seatbelt / harness and sat back. The Jet landed faster than a regular airplane would have thought of. It rocked a bit and made her slightly queezy but that didn't really matter because the moment she started feeling queezy was the moment the plane wheels in the ground and they were rolling to a stop.

She let out a long awaited breath and her eyes widened.

The City.

The jet was a complete stop but she didn't remove her belt, she waited and the pilot and co-pilot stepped out of the thin door. "Oh of course you can remove your belt now."

Kagome blushed as she struggled to get the harness off of her swollen belly.

But what was strange was that it was not so swollen, just big to her. Bigger than she had ever seen it. It looked like a large food baby.

They held the door open for her and helped her with her bags off the plane.

"I hope that you enjoyed the ride. Ms. Sango is waiting for you right …" He looked around, and then pointed to a woman in sleek black pants and a very fashionable red blouse. "There."

The woman turned around, her brown hair was in a severe pony tail but her eyes were very kind gentle brown, only slightly done over with a pink eye shadow and her smile was enhanced by VERY white teeth and a light pink gloss.

The woman practically ran over (despite the heels) and grasped Kagome in a hug.

"Oh! Finally you're here! Inuyasha gave me your email last night but I wanted to wait to talk to you in person. Oh we are going to be such good friends! C'mon the driver's over there! We've got a lot to do, Inuyasha wants you home by Five so you guys can have dinner. But we're going to get you measured and get your dress ready; and then have lunch! I know your probably hungry but I know this really good bistro that I think you'll like .. oh look at me! I'm rambling! Just ignore that, we are going to be GOOD friends! Don't you worry!" Sango started to pull her along toward a black car.

Her bags were shoved in the trunk of the vehicle and she was shoved in the back with Sango who leaned forward to talk to the driver, "We need to go right down to the shop. She's got the get fitted. We only have so long to plan all of this." The car took off going much faster than the speed limit allowed.

"Don't worry Kagome! I've planned thousands of these! And even though we have a short time period we can get everything beautiful an-"

"Wait! Wait wait wait! What are you talking about? Planned what?" Kagome asked, she felt flushed and hot.

Everything was going much to fast for her tastes.

"The Wedding!" Sango said, and then her face fell a bit, "Don't tell me he didn't tell you!"

"What wedding?" Kagome asked.

"Yours! Jesus! He didn't even ask! That brute!" Sango cursed.

Kagome was too busy trying to reel her jaw back up as Sango pulled out a phone and unlocked it. Her fingers flying over the touch screen keys as she lifted it up to her ear.

"Hello? Inuyasha! You stupid idiot! You didn't even ask her? What if she doesn't WANT to marry you? You inconsiderate douche bag! …. Don't your curse at me young man! I have her in the car with me right now and she has no idea what you are talking about! …. You didn't think she'd mind? What the hell is wrong with you? Give the phone to Miroku, I need to talk to someone with some sense. . … Give the damn phone to Miroku! Now Inuyasha!"

Kagome watched as Sango rolled her eyes and tapped her foot absently.

"Inuyasha I don't care what your reasoning is, I'm going to take her to do this because I love you, but I'm telling you right now, you had better give her the option and do this the right way, And I want a good goddamn reason why you didn't just ask her in the first place. ….. Oh don't give me that crap! You know what? Your full of shit, look we're down the street from the shop, I'll call you when we get lunch. …. Yes! I'm going to take care of her! I'm not going to let her get hurt or lost, …. YOU KNOW WHAT? I'll talk to you later, Bye."

Sango shut the phone and turned an apologetic eye on Kagome, "I am so sorry about this! I so thought that you knew. I might as well let you in on the plan now, Jeez, that brute! I thought that he had already told you." Sango rubbed her forehead.

"The plan was, that the baby wasn't going to be born out of wedlock. It was to improve your image and his! And also, you know, religious purposes. I am so sorry! I thought he asked you! When he called me last night he told me to take you to Ayame to get you fitted and a wedding dress because you guys had decided to get married. Oh jeez, what an idiot!"

Sango turned pink. "I'm sorry! I just cursed in front of you, and yelled and I'm really sorry!" She said.

Kagome patted her hand. "No! It's not your fault. At all! Don't be sorry! I'm glad your helping me. Really, it IS good idea, I just wished that he had told me first." She said sheepishly.

"I can understand THAT much. Don't you worry Kagome, the lady we're going to – Ayame, she's a good friend of mine and she's awesome at what she does! Don't you worry! Our little group is complete now."

They pulled up in front of a little store front titled: "The Little Black Bow." And the girls stepped out Sango helped Kagome out of the car and they started into the store.

"Sango" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Sango turned her eyes to Kagome.

"Why are the men in black following us?" She asked, her voice burrowed in worry.

Sango let out a loud laugh as they pushed open the door.

"Those are the security guards, just pretend they're not there."

Kagome tried but it was hard when you had demons the size of SUV's following you around.

The red head woman who rushed up to them and embraced Sango made Kagome feel like she had just entered a place she seriously didn't belong. The girl was in a pink dress that looked more expensive than anything Kagome had ever owned and her make up looked done by Oprah's manager. It was good.

"We've got to get you fitted immediately. We're trying to get this whole wedding thing for the most part out of the way. I know, it's going all really fast but don't worry it'll be over before you know it. Alright let's see, pale, black hair, STUNNING! Okay, let's go with some red, Inuyasha loves red. And you'd look good in it. Let's see – red and … white, yeah and poof at the bottom not too heavy, not too much tool, don't want you to look over did, nice heart shaped neckline …. Also, how about some jewels on it, some sparkle to drag the attention to that pretty belly of yours. Ah, I've got a little godchild-"

Sango slapped a hand over the red heads mouth quickly. "Shut up Ayame you're going to fast for her right now, lets get her fitted and then talk about how we all met and such."

She was led over to a room that was built for luxury and comfort, a thick dark green couch and a three way mirror.

They started to wrap tape around her waist.

"So Kagome, As you know – I'm Sango, I met Inuyasha through my fiancé Miroku, well no scratch that. I met him through my cousin, who was friends with Miroku who was friends with Inuyasha. A lot of people call us the trio. " She said.

"And Kagome, I'm Ayame (Who you're going to get to know very well) and I met Inuyasha through Kouga, my husband. "

Kagome raisd a brow, she didn't look old enough to have a husband.

"We got married two months ago." She blushed, and Kagome nodded ah, young bride.

"You know the sad thing about all of this is that I can measure you all I want but your just going to grow" She mused. Kagome laughed. "I guess we can just ya know, go with it if that's how it works. Wow, I guess I should call my mom and tell her I'm getting married, I only told her two days ago that I was pregnant. And now I'm getting married, jeez, I'm stupid." Kagome criticized herself.

"You know I was a your age just two years ago and don't worry – It doesn't get any better and from what I've observed you're a smart girl. Good's going to come out of this" Sango promised as a man in suits came in bringing bags of dresses.

Kagome tried some on, a thin one at made her stomach to pronounced.

A thick one, a short one. And finally, the one.

It was elegant and white and plain but simple. It was the one, for now.

As they finished up with dress business Kagome glanced over at the girls and sighed rubbing her belly absently.

"how does it feel?" Ayame blurted.

"Uh, pregnancy? It feels funny I guess. Like, Kind of right, kind of wrong. " Kagome said.

"Are you scared?" Sango asked, sounding generally curious and Kagome knew that she was just trying to be nice and comfort Kagome.

"Yeah, I saw the birthing video In class before and It looked painful but I know I can do it-"

"Kagome … was this a … human birth?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course."

The girls shared a look.

"Do you know how most demons are born?" Sango asked.

"… No, I thought It was the normal way." She said. Confused,

"Well, most mammal based demons like Wolf Demons, Dog Demons, and Bear Demons tend to have _special_births." Sango explained.

Kagome felt a bad feeling rolling up into her stomach.

"How do you mean?"

"Most Demons children at the time of birth … claw their way out of the womb."

Kagome dropped in a dead faint.

{**End****Of****Chapter}**

**Update Schedule:**

**10+ reviews – updated quickly**

**5+ reviews – Updated **

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Wicked Love should be updated tomorrow or so, thank you for patience. **


	4. Chapter 4

_It's the feeling that nothings going to be okay anymore - that your whole life is changing before your eyes. and suddenly, your not empty. Your so full your bursting. Your in love, and so scared, of something you dont even know. Someone you dont even know but you DO know. You know this person, this person is part of you. This person grows inside of you. - Luna VanTailson_

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Inuyasha.<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to cold air being fanned on her and a frantic Ayame on the telephone.<p>

"Sango fan her harder! INUYASHA I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! She just fell over. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and I heard her heart stutter….. Yes I called the police! They're sending an ambulance! Do you think it's the baby? Are you going to meet us at the hospital? ….. I am calm! … Shut up! …..She hit the ground, I couldn't catch her. …. I'm sorry! … Oh, Oh she's waking up. Lemme call you back!" Kagome pushed herself up on her forearms and Sango helped her up the rest of the way.

"Oh my god Kagome are you okay?" Ayame was in front of her in an instant.

"Yeah, I'm sorry – there's no need for an ambulance." Kagome said.

Ayame clicked her tongue, "That's just what Inuyasha said you'd say" she said and then motioned with her hands with dismissal of what she'd just said.

"No matter, your going anyways." Ayame said.

Kagome tried to argue: "No really, I don't have the insurance to just be going to the hospital by ambulance every time I want to. Besides, I was just startled I'm fine." Kagome said.

Sango shook her head feverently, "No no, you've got to go. Just in case. Besides, Inuyasha will kill us if we don't make you go." She said.

Kagome sat up as the EMT's came ramming into the door.

They scooped her up and strapped her down to a gurney. "I'm fine" She assured them.

The men sent her a pitiful look. "We know, we would let you sit up but Mr. Tashio told us to take you to the hospital and run tests immediately, we cant risk it. Sorry." He said. The ride was rocky with Sango and Ayame yelling questions at the poor EMT's from the front of the Ambulance while the one in the bag quickly took her temperature and fired questions at her.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Uh, no. I told you I was just startled." She argued.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in record time and she was up in labor and delivery in moments and put into a room that was fit for her comfort. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor and all sorts of a machines.

Sango and Ayame were all fired up on their blackberries and were calling all sorts of specialists in for help. Kagome was just trying to calm everyone down and took the time to call her mother.

"Hey mom," Kagome started. "Baby! How are you? Are you okay? You sound like your in the hospital whats going on?" Her mother was a nurse practitioner of course she would know the sounds of a hospital.

"I'm fine, I just fainted it's no big deal they're running tests right now. No need to panic or anything like that." Kagome said.

"Well how's the city?" Her mother tried to change the conversation.

"It's beautiful here. Inuyasha's going to be taking me to dinner at that restaurant '_Elle__' _that we saw on the Travel Channel? Remember?" She said.

Her mother sighed, "Kagome I don't know what your obsession with food is but it's kind of disturbing."

They talked for a while as Kagome waited for the doctor, when he finally showed up Kagome hung up the phone and promised to call her back with any information she got.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" The doctor asked with a kind smile.

"I'm fine. Really there's no need for me to be here right now." She said her smile pleading.

"Well I've got good news and bad news." The doctor said still smiling playfully.

"Good news first." Kagome suggested.

"Well, your baby is very a healthy little guy for the most part. He's just as big as he should be. He's about 5 inches long and 6 ounces which is very normal and very healthy. Actually you might get to feel some kicking soon. It's under my impression that you didn't figure out you were with child until a few days ago." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Well don't worry, you're in good hands."

His brow crinkled.

"Now the bad news. Usually at this time your blood pressure is low but yours is kind of high. So I want you to relax as much as possible I realize this is a stressful situation. But it's good if you just relax. I want you to have a calm night, a nice dinner and to lay on your left side when you sleep tonight. Helps blood flow." The doctor said.

At that moment. The most surprising thing happened.

The door to the hospital room seemed to almost be flown open by the wind and a woman appeared in front of the bed. Ayame and Sango sweat dropped.

"what's going on?" she asked.

Kagome looked at the woman startled. She had long dark hair that was tied back by a clip. She wore a pair of slacks and a sweater with comfortable beaded shoes.

"Izayoi uh.." Sango started.

"I heard my daughter in law was rushed to the emergency room with my grandchild." She said. She was panting heavily.

"you didn't have to run sweetheart." Sango was saying helping the woman into the seat beside Kagome's bed.

"Yes I did. I had to make sure they were both okay." She argued.

"Excuse me, are you … are you Inuyasha's mother?" She asked.

The woman sent her the sweetest smile. "Yes! It's so nice to meet you."

Kagome held out her hand to shake but the woman knocked it out of the way and grasped her in a hug.

"I am so excited for you to join the family. Is it a boy or a girl doc?" Izayoi asked.

A cart was wheeled in and the doctor smiled at Izayoi. "we're going to see right now." He said.

"This is going to cold." The nurse warned as she spread a jelly like substance on her stomach.

Kagome flinched and the nurse smiled apologetically. "I've been through this many time. I feel your pain." She said. Kagome laughed nervously as the woman laid the tool on her stomach and began to move it around.

Kagome didn't know what she was thinking before she heard it. Maybe that this wasn't real, that it was a dream and she was going to wake up. For some reason, it hadn't kicked in. Like she was living the life of another.

But then she heard it. The sound of a fluttering that got stronger. Her babies heartbeat.

"Annnnddd.. There he is!" the nurse said swinging the screen to show her.

Kagome was part lucky that at the time everyone was much more fascinated on the picture on the screen than on her. Because tears, big fat tears, began to slide down her cheeks at the sound.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Kagome nodded anxiously.

" It's a…. Bouncing baby boy!"

Every female in the room began the whole squeal routine. And Kagome's eyes became like a waterfall.

She just kept crying and crying.

Even when the ultrasound was finished.

"You know," The nurse started as she took her leave with the cart. "you're going to cry a lot. But don't worry, they're happy tears." She assured.

That when the other ladies in the room realized the tears that poured down her face.

Izayoi wrapped her arms around Kagome and rocked her gently.

"Oh honey, I know it's shocking everythings going to be okay. It's all going to be okay. Don't cry. Inuyasha wouldn't want you to cry." She said.

"You're… You're ... so kind to me." Kagome sobbed out.

She couldn't understand the kindness. She was a teenage girl, who got knocked up by their grown man friend and son and yet they are so kind.

"It's all going to cause so much trouble. And it's all my fault. I didn't mean to cause trouble, I didn't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

She felt a hand grab at her face. Izayoi was looking directly in her eyes.

"Now stop that. This isn't your fault. This is not something that is someone's fault. This Is a baby. A little life. And no one is mad at you. I know this is overwhelming I was pregnant at 17. I know how you feel. We don't care about trouble in this family, just that you are okay and everything is going to be fine." She said.

Izayoi glanced to the clock. "now you just wait. We've lost a lot of time here. It's almost five o'clock we have to get you ready for dinner."

Kagome blinked.

_Dinner with Inuyasha. _

_**update schedule:**_

_**5+Reviews - Continued**_

_**10+reivews - continued quickly**_

_**Please check out my other story, Wicked Love, it's utterly Wicked. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reivews and such last time, I'm back and with a new story - Wicked Love will be updated tomorrow. Please check out my newest story - Untouchable. I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>You know when the child is yours from the beating of your heart, the protectiveness of your signifigant other, and the look of the child. You know that little bundle is yours. - Luna VanTailson<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome stumbled past the man at the door in front of the restaurant warily as she tried to move her head away from the very judgemental glances coming her way.<p>

They couldn't possibly know. She tried to reason with herself, her dress was puffy enough that they couldn't see the baby belly from under the dress.

She made her way over, cursing the gold heels that Inuyasha's mother had forced her in and tried to shove back the bad feeling that she had building heavy and high in her chest.

She walked up to the man who was standing behind a counter looking quite dignified.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked, his voice was nasily and congested but also very snooty.

"Yes, I'm here for reservations for Tashio?" She asked.

The man looked at her with a critically acclaiming eye like she was the lowest scum of the earth.

"I see." He said, he began to lead her back.

"Mr. Tashio and Mr. Houshi are frequent visitors to our little restaurant."

Kagome froze in her spot but them kept walking. The bad feeling began to climb up her chest as she saw them.

Inuyasha was looking as striking as ever in black slacks and blazer.

His hair was combed back but still hung loose around his shoulders. His dog ears twitched at the sound of her approach.

She was glad she was light enough and still able to wear heels within the next couple weeks that possibility will be gone.

The man who was next to Inuyasha drew her interest. His hair was dark and pulled back he had purple blue eyes and a straight face as she approached.

He was in similar attire as Inuyasha, sporting more purple though. Even the rolex on his wrist had purple jewels on it.

The man who escorted her walked away as she approached the table. Taking his dignity and high nose with him she almost sighed in relief before turning back to the men at the table. She pulled out her own seat and slid into it. Sitting across from both men was complete intimidating.

But she couldn't help this sinking feeling that maybe that's what they were going for, intimidation.

"How are you this evening?" The man with the purple eyes asked.

"I'm fine." She said, she cursed herself for her voice coming out shakey and sad.

"We heard you had a small fainting spell this morning, I hope all is well." He said. His voice was almost as cold as eyes. Kagome almost shivered.

"Yes, It's well." She said.

Her heart panged as she realized Inuyasha Tashio would not look her in the eye.

Was this not the same man?

Was this not the man who demanded to know if she was alright? Was this not the man who was ready to make a hospital go bankrupt for not treating her right?

This wasn't the man who had looked in her eyes that night with such passion and kindness.

But then, she realized. She was being childish.

She had been a fling. Of course he looked like that too her then! He was horny and tipsy and could have thought she was someone else or something.

She felt almost sick.

The man with the purple eyes looked her In they eyes with the most serious look that she had ever seen.

"We need to know if you've had sex within the past sixteen or seventeen weeks with anyone other than my client." He said.

Her mouth had gone dry, "Your client?" Her heart felt like it was on fire.

"I'm Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha's Lawyer." He clarified.

"Sango's Husband" Kagome murmured. But he heard her, "Yes, Sango is my .. fiancé we aren't married yet." He seemed uncomfortable with the conversation and changed it quickly.

"Anwser the question please" He said.

"I .. uh, what was the question?" She asked.

"Have you had sexual intercourse or any type of sexual interaction with a man that is not my client within the past sixteen or seventeen weeks." He asked.

Kagome's mouth opened like a fish and then closed reflexidly.

"I.. no.. I told hi-"

"No oral, anal or intercourse with anyone else" the man asked skeptically.

Inuyasha still wouldn't look her In the eye but his fist was clinched in a tight angry ball.

"No! I-"

"When's the last time you were on any kind of birth control and can we see record of that?"

"I'm not o-"

"Do you have any sexually transmitted diseases or anything of that sort?"

"No! I'm-"

"Do you have any legal motive over this child."

"Please I-"

"We need a list of your job history, any court history and school records would you be willing to submit them?"

"Why do you-"

"We need all medical history and all birth control records."

"I don't under-"

"All family history and a couple of pay stubs I will also need to know how much this family makes on average."

"Please jus-"

"I need your birth certificate and any records of leaving out of the country. Also a list of any medications you may have been on during the time you met my client."

She felt tears pricking in her eyes.

"Wh-"

"I need a list of all your sexual partners and any long term partners."

"If you would just-"

"Would you submit to a paternity test?"

Kagome's world froze.

He didn't believe her.

He though she was lying. Inuyasha thought that this baby, this little life growing inside of her wasn't his.

Of course he didn't.

She was just a lay, someone who he could add to his tally.

He didn't care about their bondle of joy, their Christmas baby. He just didn't want her to steal his money.

He probably didn't even remember he had done her.

Tears had begun to run down her face and drip onto the dress she was wearing.

She watched the started face Miroku made as she stood up and jerked her purse open.

She yanked out the only evidence she had, her ultra sound pictures.

She jerked them out, opened the envelope with shaking hands and peeled the flap back. She pulled out the pictures and dropped them on the table infront of Inuyasha.

He had the gall to look at her now and then down at the pictures of the baby with the most startled expression.

"That's it! That's your baby! I'm not some slut, or some whore who sleeps with just anyone! You were a onetime thing. Whether you believe it or not isn't up to me anymore. There he is! There's your baby!"

With cheeks covered in salty tears and her purse in hand she charged from the restaurant. Stumbling a bit on her heels.

She knew she would have blisters in the morning due to the tight scrunching on her feet from the heels. And her back was aching as well but that wouldn't stop her from walking away.

She no longer had any desire to have her baby in this man's life.

She would leave. She would have her mother get her a ticket back to the town she was from and have her baby at home without the interruption of his disbelieveing nonsense talking father.

And his stupid lawyer too.

Kagome only regretted that she had met his wonderful mom and friends before disappearing from his life.

She actually like them…

And he couldn't even look at her!

Tears were streaming down her face as she got lost down the city sidewalks, she had no idea where she was even going!

People walked out of her way as she strut past them with her arms linked from the cold.

The cold, something she just realized. It was freezing outside. Goosebumps growing along her bare arms and legs and make her teeth chatter.

She sobbed openly now, not caring that people were staring and offering her cigarettes she just wanted to go home.

It seemed like forever. But then, around her came the warmest things she could possibly have imagined: Arms.

"Stop." The voice that she hadn't heard in months had said.

But she didn't stop. She fought in his arms, "Please stop."

She didn't stop. He didn't deserve for her to stop, to look at him, or welcome him into her baby's life.

"You're going to get sick please stop." She stopped then.

And turned to him. And almost recoiled at his tortured expression.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was saying.

And she realized, that she was sobbing. She was absolutely falling apart.

"I'm sorry." He was saying as he wrapped her in his suit jacket and hailed a cab.

"I'm sorry." He was saying as he continued to embrace her and load her into the back of the taxi and told the cabbie where to go.

"I'm so sorry." He was saying as he placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Update schedule:<strong>

5+ reivews - continued

10+ reivews - continued quickly

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY - UNTOUCHABLE. :D 


	6. Chapter 6

It's when you feel that first feeling of pressure, that feeling that your not alone.

You place your hands upon your stomach and you feel the tense tight feeling in your heart that someone is there.

But not a bad someone. A good someone, someone you can love and trust forever. For the most part, your happy. Your estatic. But your emotional, it's not something that you can control. It's not something that you feel uncomfortable with. It's natural, it's right.

Luna VanTailson "The First Hints Of Pregnancy"

I do not own Inuyasha

**Talking It Out**

The taxi had stopped a big house. It was a mix between Neo Georgian and Victorian. It was beautiful with a big oak door lots of bushes.

Many windows and it was very open. Not too big, but not too small. It was perfect.

But considering the circumstances she wasn't paying attention to the architecture she was more interested in making sure she didn't drown in her own tears.

He fumbled with keys and pushed into the home. Already at the door was big fluffy dog, Kagome recognized it as a Tibetan Mastiff it's in lion like beauty.

Inuyasha shooed the dog away and led her into the nice foyer. There were big stairs leading to the second floor of the home but he ignored them all together. Leading her instead to the sitting room that was in the front of the home.

He sat her on one of the overstuffed couch. There was marble floors and everything faced the big front window that shined out to the front of the home.

He laid his hands upon her shoulders.

"Please stop" He ordered. He pulled her too him. She sobbed into his broad shoulders and clutched at him.

She was muttering things that even she could hardly understand: "He.. and … it… and … baby.. and …"

"Stop crying. I can't understand you." He ordered again. And this time, to his surprise. She complied.

Her sobs were stopped to a bunch of little hiccups and second sobs and soon the crying ceased.

He reached over to pull a tissue out of the box on the glass coffee table and helped her dry her eyes and watched as she blew her nose. She held on tight to the tissue as he looked down upon her. Her knuckles were going white around gripping the tissue so hard and he felt such pity, such anger.

At himself!

He should have stopped Miroku, but he didn't. Instead – he was shell shocked. This was her, this was his mate. And for some weird reason his voice wouldn't come out, for some reason he couldn't say anything.

And then he saw it, the little ultrasound picture she thrust at him. It was beautiful, it was wonderful, it was real. And it was most definitely, his child.

There was no doubt after that. He couldn't believe he even had a doubt in the first place.

He should have known; only the mate of the demon is physically capable of carrying their child. Except in freakish exceptions like his father.

That he would have to get in later.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to take it that far." He said.

She looked up at him, sadness still in her eyes. "I believe you now." He said strongly.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I can smell him." He said gently. His hand landed right on her lower belly. He couldn't believe the sensation. It was of true bliss, knowing that something that was his – just his was growing fast and strong inside of her stomach.

She felt heat spread through her body as he caressed her belly with a comfort and ease that had her feeling all tingly in the best way. The right way.

"My child." He murmured.

"Your child." She repeated.

"I know this isn't the best circumstances, and I know we got off on the wrong foot but this is.. I'm sorry. I thought he was just going to ask for some medical information, I didn't know he was going to ask all those questions."

Or be such an asshole.

Miroku was going to get a good talking too, and a good kick in the balls for upsetting his mate the way he had.

But truthfully, his friend was just looking out for him. He knew that his friend was wary of the female for just appearing out of nowhere. But still, he took it too far.

She still had questions though, "Why didn't you stop him?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

She looked away, and then blushed as a sound that seemed like it should belong to a wildebeest or some other kind of intense animal.

He looked down and smirked lazily.

"Oh yeah, you didn't get to eat." He said. He helped her up. He began to pull her towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

A house keeper scurried past as Inuyasha led her to a kitchen and sat her at an island. He sat her down and dug in the refridgerator pulling out some grapes and setting them in front of her and also what appeared to be a fruit pizza and crackers and hummus.

"I know this is just snack food but it's all that I've got right now." He said sheepishly. And then continued after popping a grape in his mouth, "the house keepers are shopping in the morning I told them to stock up on everything. You'll find that we have a fully stocked kitchen here, pretty much anything that you'll need here. At least, by morning there will be. I loaded up the guest room for you. It's right next to mine."

Kagome swallowed a bite of her fruit pizza.

"Thank you." She said.

His hand dropped to her belly again, "No problem."

She wondered if he would ever be able to take his hand off her stomach and then thought, maybe she didn't want him too.

"You'll find that I have three dogs and three cats." He said, Kagome raised a brow "Animal lover?" She asked.

He shrugged, "you could say that."

After they finished their scrapish meal he helped her to her room. One hand still on her stomach.

"The room has a bathroom and a walk in closet. If you make a list tonight of things that you need and tape it to your door or something than I'll have it brought here. I think you'll be spending a lot of time here and I don't want you getting board, but wait – that came out kind of wrong."

He pushed a hand through his hair.

"You're not a prisoner here or anything like that! Your just .. I mean, I don't want you hurt or anything like that. I know you haven't been in the city much and stuff."

He huffed a bit.

Kagome giggled at this and his eyes flashed to hers a moment before turning away.

He pushed open the room to the door and Kagome almost gasped. It was nice – more than nice actually. She eased herself on the edge of the mattress and felt the thick duvet under her hands.

It was deep purple, the bed was a four poster with thick pillows and a large surface.

There was an oak desk with a computer on it and a phone on the glass nighstand that was beside the bed.

He looked at her for a moment before saying: "I am sorry, about before."

Kagome smiled at him, and his heart jumped in his chest.

"I know, Thank you."

At that moment, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds as he smiled back at her.

End Chapter

Update Schedule: 

5+ reivews – updated

10+ reivews – updated quickly 

_Author Note: Thank you, now I'm going to go eat some pizza and take care of my sick baby with his tummy aches. I don't know what's wrong with him! He's just not feeling well I guess, thank you guys for all the reviews. They really get me through. _


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to the HALO experience: Enjoy … …. 

_When your exited, it's exited. _

_And that frightens you, that scares you, because you like it. _

_You like that this thing inside of you enjoys what you enjoy, and it's just beautiful. _

_Just wonderful. _

_And you rub your growing abdomen wondering what else this little thing likes, wondering what else can this little thing do to make you smile. _

**Chapter Eight: Meet His Parents **

Kagome was awoken by the maids scrambling around her room.

She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked them, they froze and began to apologize frantically.

"that's ok – just calm down! I was going to wake up anyway!" she said.

They calmed but still eyed her warily. She stood leisurely and pulled her thick terry cloth robe and stared at them strangely as they stared at her stomach.

"We were just picking clothes out for you ma'am." They said.

Kagome waved away the 'ma'am' and stared in confusion again, "For what?" she asked.

The maids looked at each other and frowned a bit.

"Well Mrs. It's almost noon and your going to meet Inuyasha's parents with him at five to have dinner and speak." She said.

Kagome's heart stopped.

"WE'RE what! Ohmigod Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod. I'm going to die. Going to absolutely die. I need to bring something! I could make greek lasagna? That would take to long! I could make bread pudding .. oh but I don't have the recipe! … chocolate chip cookies? To unformal, .. cupcakes! I'll make cupcakes!" she said.

She turned viciously on the maids, "How fast can you get to the local markets and back?" She asked.

She liked that they put on their game faces.

"Five minuets there if we break every road rule, which we'll do." They promised.

She smirked, she liked them already.

As she began to frantically pull a bra and panty set out of the drawer.

"Get a piece of paper and a pen. Hurry." She said.

They did, frantically pulling out a notepad.

"I need four bags of sugar, four bags of flour, big bottle of vanilla abstract a big tub of butter, piping gear, lavender, cinnamon, one little thing of shortening, five bags of powdered sugar, seven chocolate bars, milk choclate – hershey's – also some coco powder. Cupcake liners, silver tins, black tins, a nice carrying case for all the cupcakes I'm going to make. Also, some mint, cherrys, strawberries and …. SOUR CREAM! I might also need banana's. and.. some fondant! "

They nodded, "We'll be back in 40 minuets – tops."

Kagome nodded. She started to go to the bathroom. She ran through the shower, blow dried her hair and put thick rollers in her hair. She would leave them in all day.

She put some exfoliator under her eyes and started out of the room.

By the time she arrived downstairs in black sweats and a dark pink t-shirt that stretched tight over her ever growing belly the maids had arrived.

"What do you need us to do Mrs. Tashio." They asked.

Kagome stood strong, "call me Kagome, if you MUST add the Mrs. Make it Mrs. Kagome. Now, you - whats your name?"

The girl smiled, "Mizuki Mrs. Kagome." She nodded.

"Mizuki start mixing a cup of butter and two cups of sugar, add in eggs when those are all mixed – and you! What's your name?" She asked.

"Hana ma'am." She said.

"Alright, you start mixing together three cups of flower, a half a cup of coco powder, baking soda, baking powder and salt." She said.

Kagome was freaking out.

Meet his parents?

She'd already met his mother under the worst of circumstances.

But what was she supposed to tell his dad? A big business man with a said 'agenda'?

'_Oh hey! I'm the poor girl who got knocked up by your rich son! Did I mention I'm only sixteen? Would you like a cupcake?" _

Kagome groaned and slapped her forehead she couldn't think about that now! There was too much to do! Way to much!

She felt something nudge the back of her knee. To her surprise when she turned around the big lion like dog was there again. Begging for the strawberry that was in her hand.

She folded in and gave it to him. He licked her fingers lightly and wagged his behind.

"what's your name?" She asked the dog.

"His name is Kane – he's Master Inuyasha's prize Tibetan Mastiff " Hana said.

Kagome stared down at the dog before getting back to work.

By the time three o'clock rolled around Kagome had made four different types of cupcakes.

A chocolate mint.

A banana cream pie

A cherry vanilla

And a strawberry shortcake

Hopefully they were impressed. She rushed upstairs to get dressed. She unrolled her hair and thick curles ran down her back. She picked up the dress that the maids had picked out and smiled.

It was deep red and went all the way to the ground, there was a thick strap coming off of one shoulder. Her hair was long and curled down her back. Her makeup was simple but she found that she actually didn't need much. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and her skin was healthy.

She figured it was the pregnancy. By the time she was done and was packing her purse respectfully Inuyasha appeared in her doorway.

He inspected her from head to toe and sighed.

"I told Hana and Mizuki not to make a big deal out of it." He said and walked over to her.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him in an all-black suit. He was stunning, as always.

He smirked evily, "I taste tested one of your mint chocolate cupcakes downstairs, you'd better not let me get my hands on them. Or I will eat them all." He instructed.

She smiled and pushed her earing's in.

They loaded the cupcakes in the orange and blue cases the maids brought home and pushed them into the car.

Kagome nerves were going haywire as they began to drive there.

Her hands twisting her skirt in knots as they neared.

"What do I say to them?" she finally asked after moments of awkward silence.

"What do ya' mean?" He asked.

"I mean do I just go up and be like: 'hey I'm the sixteen year old poor girl your rich and successful son knocked up'" she asked.

He snickered, "Well when you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing."

She rolled her eyes.

In all honesty she didn't expect him to be this way. She thought he would be more business oriented. More .. uptight. But the only problem he seemed to have was that he wore a smirk on his face twenty four seven.

The gates to his parents Giant Victorian house came into view and her heartbeat plummeted.

She was going to die.

**Author Note: Who Hates Me for that cliffy? ... Everyone does? ... okay... **

**Update Schedule**

**5+ reviews updated**

**10+reviews updated quickly**


	8. Chapter 8

You feel it, the most amazing sensation ever, the feeling of being loved. You know it, you feel it, that whatever is inside of you, loves you. Unconditional love, something everyone searches for, but few find. But you have it – it's inside of you. A love that can never be changed, not rearranged, or be unrecieved. This little creature, this THING loves you! It adores you, and all of the sudden, life is good. The world is in perfect circles. – Luna VanTailson ' _The First Signs Of Pregnancy' _

This planet has - or rather had - a problem, which was this: most of the people living on it were unhappy for pretty much of the time. Many solutions were suggested for this problem, but most of these were largely concerned with the movements of small green pieces of paper, which is odd because on the whole it wasn't the small green pieces of paper that were unhappy. ~Douglas Adams

_**Meeting the Parents **_

The Foyer of the Tashio's home was a grand thing.

Pearl tiles were on the floor, a chandelier the size of a buick was on the ceiling.

It's bright lights illuminated the big paintings that were on the walls, and the vases full of tulips and lilies. A couple carnations.

A big dog, most likely a great dane, was resting his large head on the beginning of the stairs which led up to a large upstairs. Where she could see large paintings, one of Inuyasha and one – who she assumed, was Sesshomaru.

A delicious smell wafted the house, like vanilla and sweet tea.

A cat purred and wound itself around their legs.

Inuyasha had her hand and was taking her through a hall. In his other arm were the totes of cupcakes.

They arrived in a dining hall. The table was large, large enough to seat twelve people.

And there, setting dishes down and wiping the table was woman in a pure white dress, it was floorlength and silk. With big jewels under the bosom.

She looked up when Inuyasha called: "Mom."

At first she didn't recognize the woman as Inuyasha's mother.

Instead of the more casual clothes Kagome had seen her wear earlier she was in a white dining gown.

It was floorlength with jewels under the bosom, on every finger she wore a ring. She had a long necklace hanging down her neck and a heat jewel laid at the end.

Instead of going to Inuyasha as Kagome would have expected she embraced Kagome.

"How are you dear?" She asked.

Kagome smiled and hugged the woman back, "I'm doing much better – thank you." She said.

Izayoi's hand automatically went to Kagome's larger tummy.

"Oh! He's growing in there!" She said.

She urshered them to set the cupcakes down and the maid scurried in and snagged them away.

She snagged her son in for a hug, he bent and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, I told you not to go all out." He said as Kagome watched the first course come out. It was a salad and a cold soup.

Inuyasha pulled her chair out and helped her sit comfortably and he sat beside her. Infront of him was his mother and beside him a larger chair sat at the head of the table.

And in walked the Great Inu No Tashio.

Kagome gasped at the mere size of him, he was huge.

His shoulders were broad like Inuyasha's almost taking up the whole door frame, he wore a sleek black suit and his hair was tied back in a pony tail.

His eyes weren't warm, but weren't cold either.

He kissed Izayoi and rubbed Inuyasha's head before sitting down. They ate in silence for a moment before Izayoi exploded in conversation.

"You know this is so exciting!" She babbled, "I've wanted to be a grandmother forever and now I'm finally getting it." She said.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Don't you have another son? Who's older than Inuyasha?" She asked.

The table grew silent and Kagome wondered what she said wrong.

"No, Sesshomaru is a production of my first marriage." He said.

Kagome looked down embarrassed but was surprised at the hard voice Izayoi used on Inu.

"I've told you not to talk about Sesshomaru like he some type of tool, or craft, he's a man. Stop it." She said.

Inuyasha sheepishly interrupted their conversation, "Soups great mom." He said.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

She smiled at him, the soup was good! It was tomato of sorts.

The main course came in moments later, it was eggplant lasagna.

It was good.

Kagome couldn't help but feel deeply satisfied, THIS! This was what she was wanting.

It was then that Inu Tashio spoke for the first time.

"Ms. Higurashi, I do hope that you and Inuyasha have some sort of plan."

Inuyasha stiffened, Kagome didn't miss that.

She waited for Inuyasha to speak, but he didn't. So Inu Tashio continued, "I trust you have a voice girl." He said roughly.

"I know that you've already expressed this to Inuyasha that your not in it for the money, but you do realize that medical expenses especially ones we try to keep under wraps, are expensive." She stiffened, not this again.

She wouldn't run this time.

But he continued, "This … problem, will not go unnoticed by the public and I do expect that you do what you're doing now and stay quiet. We don't need you talking to the paparazzi and giving them the wrong idea, like this was purposeful. Our money and Look is very, very important. I expect you to keep that in mind. We know you come from a place that knows little about class, but we do expect you to learn." He said.

Kagome snapped then. She placed her napkin on the table and stared him hard in the eyes.

"Listen, _sir, _I don't know who you think you are, but you are NOT going to talk to me that way. I may not come from some big family, but I know a little something about money and VALUE. I know that money doesn't buy happiness or love, and I don't expect you to understand something that big of a concept. And I do know that value is something you need to learn. Value is when you treat another person the way you'd like to be treated. And I hope that we all learn that in kindergarten." She said.

At his shocked look she continued, "And further more, My baby is not an accident. My baby is my world, and he was meant to be here. I am not going to sit her silent while you insult my family, myself and my child. If you have a problem with my baby I suggest you take it somewhere else, you'll be getting no reprise from me."

And contined, "And also, about your 'LOOK' the look I see is not a good one so far." She said.

The table was silent for many moments before Inu No Tashio, the great Ino No Tashio, broke into a strong fit of chortles. His laughter restound off the walls and everyone at the table looked at him like had grown an extra head.

He slapped the table a few times as the maids came and collected the dinner plates and dropped a plate with each one of the cupcakes on it right in front of everyone.

"Oh girl, that was good! I'm proud of ya' don't worry! I was just jokin with ya! Seein' if you were the girl I thought you were, I knew my boy wouldn't mate with a girl that didn't have no backbone." He said.

Kagome seemed to not hear the word at the moment.

She smiled in relief. He smiled cheekily at her and held out his hand.

"Inu No Tashio – you can call me Inu!" He said.

He shook her hand wildly and dug into her cupcakes. Izayoi smiled brightly at her, "These are delicious." She said, Inuyasha agreed licking frosting off of his finger.

Inu started talking again, "So Kagome when's my grandson going to be here? Tell us, he kickin' you yet?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet, but sometimes I can feel him somersaulting in there." She said.

He smiled, he had a bit of chocolate on his face.

"Yupp! Hey! You guys should come on over tomorrow, and bring more of these chocolate mint cupcakes." He smiled cheekily.

At the end of the meal Inu and Izayoi walked them to the door. They both kissed Inuyasha, and then both surprisingly pulled Kagome in for a hug.

"You take care dear, and come back tomorrow! We want to have lunch!" they said.

Kagome smiled, and promised more cupcakes before Inuyasha tucked her into the car.

As they drove off on the way home Inuyasha did something she wasn't expecting, he leaned over and grasped her hand.

"hey." He said gently, she looked to him.

"Thank you." He said.

She couldn't understand what he was saying thank you for, but he kissed her hand and held it tight as they drove off.

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait, my baby Is sick, he has the worst immune system ever. The doctors said if he doesn't get hydrated we have to hospitalize him, I'm stressed, I'm tired, But I'll keep going! You guys keep me going! **

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews – updated **

**10+reviews – updated quickly **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, I am using my chapter as a shameless way to send out an author note since I doubt half of you ever look at my profile.

First off, I want the nasty private messages to stop. I am NOT abandoning my fic, I am not giving up, I am writing in all the time that I have! My baby, my baby boy, is sick. He's in the hospital with a feeding tube up his nose and a mask on his face because he's got pneumonia, I have hardly been in school, I'm truent now, I am working as hard as I possibly can at these stories because they mean SO much to me! But my family comes first, that's it, that's final. I'm getting gray hair and I'm 16! I don't have time to sit down and write even a SMALL chapter.

I allow private messages so that people who have questions or are polite would like to speak to me, I leave my PM open because a lot of people come to me for advice with their personal problems and help with their stories (which everyone is free to do BTW I love helping people and my PM's actually come to my phone so It's a lot faster) I do NOT leave my PM box open to be harassed about my stories and my 'Bad Parenting."

If this continues the stories will be dropped and this PM will be closed down immediately.

On a lighter note, the update to all these stories should HOPEFULLY be done by at least Sunday or Monday. I'm pretty sure they will be.

I want to thank all of my nice reviewers, you have given me the strength to keep writing when I doubted myself.

Thank you.

Yours Truly,

_**The Knight **_


	10. Chapter 10

Strike an average between what a woman thinks of her husband a month before she marries him and what she thinks of him a year afterward, and you will have the truth about him. ~H.L. Mencken, _A Book of Burlesques_, 1916

We should give as we would receive, cheerfully, quickly, and without hesitation; for there is no grace in a benefit that sticks to the fingers. ~Seneca

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine – Tiffany's<p>

* * *

><p>I had never shopped for my own fancy jewelry. I had never OWNED any fancy jewelry.<p>

The most expensive piece of Jewelry I owned was a hundred dollar butterfly necklace that I got for Christmas that my Grandfather had gotten me. I wore it only on special occasions in fear that I would somehow break it or harm it. It was still at home, locked away in my jewelry case. That was very empty, only holding a few beaded necklaces, a couple of rings – most of them plastic numbers from my childhood. – and some bracelets.

I never dreamed of owning anything that was extremely expensive especially in the jewelry department.

But I woke up this morning, with Inuyasha standing over my bed, with a strange look of pleasure in his eyes telling me to dress, and get ready to leave. I just drank orange juice, feeling a little nauseous. He boarded us up in the car, and as we were driving he in formed me that we were on out way to Tiffany's.

This had my heart racing in my chest, and a fluttering in my stomach. I wasn't ready to be married, and I knew that's what we were looking for – or at least, Engagement rings, the wedding ring would be bigger, bolder. He was, after all, Inuyasha Tashio.

We had talked about it the night before, after this weekend I would return home, and go to school for a while before I wouldn't have to anymore. I was going to come down here every weekend, or when I could, I only had a few weeks left of school anyways.

I would graduate with all of my credits. I was only going to go through with my senior year because I wanted it, but honestly, I had finished all my credits during the first semester of my Junior year. So by then, I would be done.

After I graduated, I would be a stay at home mom until I found stable work. I wanted to go to nursing school. I had college fund that was untouched throughout my childhood years that was waiting on me. I wondered what school would accept me now that I was having a baby.

We drove in silence, and my nerves were shooting everywhere. I could feel this strange fluttering in my stomach. Like my baby was telling me that everything was going to be okay. It so wasn't going to be okay.

I wondered what everyone was going to say at school, I knew that by Monday, Inuyasha and I would be all over the news. He was planning on announcing our relationship at his press conference he was holding about the newest product his company was producing.

Inuyasha's company was known for producing amazing medical products, like medications, vaccinations and supply. They were also in the Gold trade, Minning, Diamond business, Car dealing, if you went into the store, at least on every isle you would see something that was Tashio made.

Soon Tashio would be my last name.

That sent a strange feeling in my stomach. I never thought I would be married so young, I figured that I would marry when I got out of college, I had only had two stable boyfriends, one just over years, and one just shy of three. We had all agreed to be friends and left it at that.

I wasn't really ever upset to be the friend, and not the girl friend. And I never had seriously thought of things like this before last night, when I went and met my Fiancées parents.

I think that was when it all set in.

I was going to be married, and now I was only my way to get my engagement ring.

Inuyasha seemed to notice my fidgeting and reached over and grasped my hands, this motion made my eyes widen.

Of course through this whole drama, he had been a perfect gentlement, sometimes rubbing my belly and rubbing my shoulder. But never had he done this. I figured that we would just be in a friendship marriage, I never thought, he would love me. That wasn't something I was getting my hopes up for.

But feeling him grasp my hand, feeling the shock that jolted through my system, something in my heart stirred, something that felt right, something that felt like this was meant to be.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling.

"It's going to be alright. I don't know what you're worried about, but it's going to be alright." He said.

I nodded my head in determination.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so nervous."

The laugh he let out was dry, " You have every reason to be nervous, please, don't hide your emotions from me." He said. My heart stuttered.

We pulled up in front of a three story building, it was nice, on the strip. It had glass doors, and above, written in a light blue that was signature to it, was written.

**Tiffany & co. **

My heart exploded.

Sweat was starting to bead on my neck. Inuyasha got out of the car, and walked over to help me out.

I found that as days went by, I got larger, My belly was now jutting out embarrassingly and all I could think about was that just days ago my stomach was flat, this meant, according to my Human Sexuality class, that Inuyasha's demon gene's were very strong.

I was wearing black Yoga pants and I nice purple V-neck. I had to start wearing larger clothes.

People on the sidewalk literally stopped in their spots to watch Inuyasha lead me by the hand into Tifffany's. I heard someone snap a picture and ask their friend to Tweet it.

I blushed.

We stepped in and I looked around in awe.

You could see the other top floors because of some glass flooring and a balcony, Big wrought Iron stairs led up. Three large Chandeliers were dipped from the ceiling. Big glass cases were plum full with shiny things.

Soft music played, nothing that I'd heard in stores at home, a clerk in nice clothes and big earring spotted us and beelined over. A flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hello sir!" She smiled brightly the flirtatious glint in her eyes was all I need to know. "How can I help you? Shopping for a special someone, or maybe can I interest you in our new Cuff links or watches?" She asked. And then brushed her hair back behind her ears, and smiled flirtatiously, "My name is Kenna."

Inuyasha held up their intertwined hands and you could see the crestfallen look on her face and then her eyes jumped to my enlarged belly, my hips that were growing wider by the day, and smiled.

Self-Consiousness seeped into my system strong and hard, how was I – this pregnant teen, going to be able to hold on to him, A man voted the Worlds most sexiest man two years in a row.

"Looking for engagement rings. Is there any way we can fit in a consult?" He asked.

She smiled, "Of course Mr. Tashio!"

If he wasn't famous it would have been creepy for her to have known his name.

"Just follow me upstairs, let me call Mica." She buzzed someone on the phone that was near the stairs, asked this 'Mica' to come upstairs.

She lead us to the top floor. The walls were the famous blue, the furniture was white. Mica came up the stairs after us, He was tall, with dyed blond hair.

He sat down across from us behind the glass desk.

"Alright, what are you looking for?"

He looked at her through gold eyes, eye brows quirked, he looked around the place. "What is the most expensive ring you have in this store."

She looked stunned. "The Chopard Blue Diamond Ring."

"And how expensive is that?"

"16.26 millions dollars."

The breath left my lungs.

"And how much would that cost, If I dropped silver and black diamonds all around that?"

"L-L-L-Let me check that for you, sir." Mica said and disappeared, at this moment half of the staff was staring at us.

"That would be about … 16.31 million dollars." He said, breathless.

"Alright, that's going to be my wedding ring. I want in platinum, but not yet. First, comes my engagement ring." He said, my mouth dropped. I was tapping him wildly on the shoulder.

He looked down at me, a melting pot in his eyes.

"No, No, please don't spend that money me!" I said.

He patted my head, "I could make that back in a day hun, don't worry about it." He said.

I continued to shake my head, he simply tucked me into his arm and continued talking to the lady.

"Now, the second most expensive ring in your store, what is it? And how much does it cost?"

The woman was flustered, her eyes wide in amazement.

"T-T-The Novo Yellow Diamond Ring." She said, "Mica, bring It here." She commended before talking again, "it's 1.35 million dollars." She said.

He smiled, he was acting like he was sitting the grocery store trying to decide between off brand and the real deal.

Mica came back, tucked into soft fabric was the Novo Yellow Diamond Ring, with 25.27 carats of pure yellow diamond. First of all it was huge, and holy crap, was it expensive.

Inuyasha stared it down, then picked it up and examined it. He flipped it this way, and that, checking for what seemed to be imperfections.

"alright – we'll take them both."

Everyone of us had mouths hanging open after that.

I tugged the sleeve of his red button up, "Wait! No, we can't really I-"

He sent me a secretive, seductive, smile. "Anything for the mother of my child."

This had the clerk gasping like she'd been shot and was trying not to scream and Mica had turned an interesting shade of white, one that was usually associated with dead bodies and such.

"I-I-I- I don't even know how this works, I'm sorry, let me speak to my manager."

As Mica and the clerk fled to go and find help I turned to Inuyasha.

"What is this all about?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, still examining the ring, "Wait! What's your ring size?" He was asking.

"I think I'm a six but, really, why are you buying such expensive things I would be fine with just a band, and no diamond really, you don't have to do this."

He smirked at me, "Oh but I do – for two reasons."

I waited to hear them.

"The first being the media, they are going to need certain indulgences and hints, no doubt, when we leave Tiffany's there is going to be talk, big talk, it's going to hit every news paper in the city, which is perfect, it makes our story more real, a real live love story, if you will."

I nodded at this, this was true.

"And secondly, Kagome, though I don't seem like it, I really am trying. I don't want, our child, our baby, to grow up in a loveless, emotionless marriage. You're my mate Kagome, the only person who has the DNA capable of holding my child."

Hearing these words leave his mouth made my heart plummet and pound. It was moving erratically.

"You were made to be with me, fate chanced us at a Galla, turned me into some Neanderthal crazy enough to do you in a bathroom I needed you so bad. And then I chickened out, I was scared, I was frightened, I didn't know what to do, so I left. And months after that I couldn't get you out my mind, part of me knew, I would be seeing you again. So, Kagome Higurashi, My goal from here on out, is to make you, love me." He said.

I didn't know weather to jump in joy or cry in sorrow.

Inuyasha Tashio wanted me to love him, hell; I was half in love with him already.

Knocked speechless I was just waiting.

So I left Tiffany's with a giant gold ring on my finger and a song in my heart.

* * *

><p><em>{ End of Chapter} <em>

_GUESS WHO'S BACK! Please read this note: _

_Okay so Wicked Love will be updates soon, and so will Untouchable, I need to be finishing Wicked love soon, within the next four or so chapters so wait on that one, how do you guys feel about a Football fic? Cause' I'm feeling sporting. This chapter was dear to my heart because I felt like I owed you some of my best for you guys supporting me in my time of need. And I want you to know that Storm is being such a healthy baby right now, I feel like it's from all of your prayers and help so thank you so much for all of your support I just can't say it enough, thank you, thank you thank you. So I'm back on the ball chapters will start flying like they used to don't worry! _

_My goal for this story, is to reach one thousand reviews. _

Update Schedule:

5 reviews – updated

10 reviews- updated quickly

20 reviews- updated within the week

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Preview For the Next Chapter: <strong>

Kagome back at school! Oh my! What will the popular kids have to say about Kagome's baby love child? And an insight on the business life and thoughts of Inuyasha! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: So I got lots of reviews last chapter so thank you very much! I adore all of you! I'm going to start answering your questions on the new chapters so all the best questions or comments will be posted! So be sure to ask some good ones! Thank you! Enjoy:

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong><span>INUYASHA'S PRESS CONFERENCE:<span> **

**Reporter: Mr. Tashio! We heard that you have come out with some type of Internet Device? **

**Inuyasha (In a stunning blacks suit and bright red tie, making his golden skin stand out a little TOO good.): That's true, this is the end to slow internet, viruses, and you can take it with you everywhere. It's a chip you can put in your computer, it downloads your games, music, pictures all of it, it's virtually indestructible, waterproof, fire proof, you can take this device out of your computer, take It anywhere and you'll have internet. It's so small that it will fit in anything. **

**Reporter: How much does this device cost? **

**Inuyasha: No idea yet, we have to see how great it will do on the market. **

**Reporter: We also heard that your car industry has come out with a new car, care to explain this? **

**Inuyasha: Yes, it's called the 'Glide', it's a car that is made out of the just the best metal that anyone could possibly find, with leather interior, internet service, satellite radio, it's user friendly – has great gas mileage, it's small, fast and comes in just about every color you can think of, don't forget that it has bullet proof windows, a practically indestructible surface, a semi could hit you without scratching the paint. **

He shot a beautiful smile.

**Reporter number two: We've heard some disturbing news lately, can we get some confirmation on any of this? **

**Inuyasha: What news might that be sir?**

**Reporter: That you are getting married?**

**Inuyasha: Oh, well that's not disturbing news. That's good news, isn't it? **

The reporter looked pretty red now, nervous.

**Reporter: Of course sir! But can we get any confirmation on this?**

**Inuyasha: Yes, I am getting married near the end of the month. **

The crowd gasped and then picked back up with a new intensity.

**Reporter: Who is the girl? What is she like? **

**Inuyasha: She's the most wonderful woman in the world, she's kind, gentle and wonderful, I cannot wait to be married to her. **

**Reporter: What's her name. **

**Inuyasha: Kagome. **

**Reporter: Kagome? We have never heard of anyone named Kagome. **

**Inuyasha: She's not famous. **

**Reporter: Oh! How did you meet? **

**Inuyasha: At a Galla. **

**Reporter : Oh!, there is another rumor stewing around. **

**Inuyasha: And what is that? **

**Reporter: that you got her a very very expensive diamond ring. **

**Inuyasha(With a devious smirk on his face): Only the best for my fiancée. **

**Reporter: We heard that you have reserved a room at the 'Pinot' is this for your wedding. **

**Inuyasha: No! It's for my fiancée's baby shower. **

_Room in complete silence, then in complete chaos. _

**Reporter: BABY SHOWER! My My, congratulations! Mr. Tashio. **

**Inuyasha: thank you, thank you. **

**Reporter: Where is the lucky girl now? **

**Inuyasha: Getting ready for school I'd imagine, it's early where she's at. **

Room in confused silence

**Reporter: School? Like, collage? **

**Inuyasha: Nope. Highschool. **

Absolute. Chaos.

**Reporter: HIGHSCHOOL! MY GOODNESS MAN! How young is she? **

**Inuyasha: She will be seventeen soon. **

**Reporter: Oh, oh well, oh, I guess congratulations. **

_300 news papers were stuffed full of this information within the next hour. _

* * *

><p>Kagome flipped the Tv off, and yanked her backpack up her shoulder.<p>

She truged down the stairs, she saw her mom was still watching the address with a faint smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Stop with the look." She snapped, grabbed her now hot cherry poptart out of the toaster and started to the door where her mom's orange Prius was she slid into the driver's seat after dumping her purple and white backpack to the back seat and putting her poptart in her mouth and her green tea in the cup holder.

Her mother told her that she was allowed to start taking the Prius now that she was going to be a mother and that she was purchasing another car.

Kagome drove to school with worries in her heart, she didn't know what to expect when she arrived.

She parked up front so the walk would be short and started into the school, all eyes were on her. As she walked past the front desk where magazines and the 'Book of the Month' was and stopped, she picked up the school paper and gawked at what the headline was: **Honor and Genius program student Kagome Higurashi, Engaged to one of the Richest Men in the world! **

Honor student Kagome Higurashi, who is also involved

In Genius Program, Debate, forensics, Medical Intellegence, 

Civics Comp. Vollyball, Extreme Dance, World Cooking,

And Accounting Trials, was recently declared engaged to one

Inuyasha Tashio, who made a hefty donation to our school 

Just last night of about 6 thousand dollars, now we are 

Able to afford football jerseys and better computers.

We also learned that she is, expecting! We are 

Hoping to get an interview with one Kagome Higurashi within the next couple of days, keep posted for more information. 

Kagome gasped at this, since when was her pregnancy and engagement any over the student bodies business?

She looked down to FNR magazine that was one bellow the school's paper and gasped at the title: **INUYASHA TASHIO CAUGHT IN TRYST! **

She couldn't read anymore of the junk that was written everywhere and took her, and her decaffeinated tea, to her locker. Where she tried to avoid stares, she was wearing a black sweatshirt that Sango had personalized for her while she was in the city, it said 'TASHIO' on the back and had their logo, the Crescent on it. It was nice and baggy on her, she wore her black yoga pants and purple converse.

She put her child psychology book on her backpack and hefted It up to go to her next class. She sat in the back, and started scripting down the notes as students filed in the door, two girls sat beside her and giggled and shot looks, as class kicked off it was only worse, finally half way through class as they were working on a worksheet the girls turned to her.

"Is it true that your pregnant, cause you don't look pregnant."

I guess that the sweatshirt hid my large baby bump well.

I just nodded and continued on my worksheet.

"Did you get pregnant on purpose."

I shook my head.

"Are you really getting married."

I nodded my head.

"I heard that you met Inuyasha at a club in the city and you seduced him so that you would get pregnant and get child support." I tensed and got up to move, when my phone vibrated I plopped back down, I looked at my phone.

_Sango: How ya doin girl? Do I need to come get you? _

_Kagome: Nah, not yet. _

_Sango: You just tell me when ;) _

Kagome tried to get through the rest of her day, and for the most part, she did. It wasn't until lunch that she encountered any problems, Jinna Fio, the girl who stole Kagome's first boyfriend in second grade, was a tall, tanned, Aphrodite who Kagome wanted to throttle on a regular basis approached Kagome while she was about to take a seat with Sung James, a longtime friend of hers, at lunch. She had purchased chocolate cereal and chocolate milk.

The girl walked in front of Kagome, she was in tiny jean shorts, orange heels and a tight orange vest.

"Hey Prego, what's happenin'?" She asked right as Kagome sat down.

Before Kagome could retaliate she began talking again, "Yeah, I saw the news this morning and I couldn't believe it was you! So what? Under that sweatshirt are you like two hundred pounds? I heard that Inuyasha was hooking up secretly with his ex Kikyo just because he's so pissed that he's gotta take care of you and his baby love child. I also heard that you met him in some stripper club in the city and tricked him into sleeping with you."

Before Kagome could respond another voice cut through the quiet of the cafeteria, "Actually, if you knew Inuyasha at all, like I do," Kagome looked up in surprise as Sango, who was dressed impeccably in black slacks, and a nice comfortable looking sweater, with nice what looked like Blahnik tan highheels.

"Then you would know that he is very excited for this baby and would never cheat on Kagome with anyone, did you know their marriage is said that it's going to be the biggest thing in the last twenty years? Jealous, huh? He put a rock on her finger that's worth more than your life. Oh, by the way I'm his publicist, that means I'm Kagome's publicist, so unless you want to show up in every magazine as the tacky, uncolor-coordinated bitch that insulted Inuyasha Takahashi's fiancée and child." Sango walked over to Kagome, helped her up, patted her belly for a moment before saying, "Want to go and get some lunch, your fiancées in town." She winked.

**End Of Chapter **

**Udpate Schedule: **

**5+reviews – updated **

**10+ reivews – updated quickly **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preview of the next Chapter<span>: An all girls sleep over with Kagome and Sango, and an all boys sleep over with Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku, time for some insight and humor! **

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time, <strong>

_**The Knight. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**FIRST OF ALL: MY LACK OF UPDATE WAS NOT MY FAULT! This was at the error of . It would not let me update, nor, visit my account, nor! Check half my reviews! So I apologize on behalf of them for the lack of chapter: **

**Second of all, thank you so much for all the reviews! Really! They were awesome and really made my day! I'm so happy with all the response and I can't wait to see what you think of this funny little chapter. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A SLEEPOVER?" Kagome shouted as they were on their way back to Kagome's home, first they had to drop Sango's car off at the hotel she'd been staying at, check her out, drop the car back off at rental, load Sango's suit cases into the back seat and trunk of Kagome's car and head to Kagome's home where her mother insist that Sango stay.

"I've never had one, sure me and Ayame have shared a hotel room once in a while but I wouldn't really call that sleepover."

Kagome frowned, "Where is Ayame?" She asked.

"She had a meeting in Germany, some fashion thing." Sango waved it off. They pulled up to Kagome's home, and Sango inspected it.

Two stories, painted blue, a large driveway, flowers and a cat. "It's very homey." A look crossed Sango's face before it disappeared something, Kagome couldn't quite pinpoint.

She pulled into the drive of her home, and unlocked the doors as they went for Sango's bags Kagome said, "My mom will love you! She's so nice." She said they walked up to the front door but before they could go in the front door burst open and Souta was standing their looking flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"My friend needs me," He tried to get past them, "No! tell me whats wrong, is he okay?" She asked.

Souta looked filled with horror, "No! He's not okay."

"Oh no! Which friend is it?" Kagome asked.

"Minoru." Kagome thought, "Oh! The boy who sold the cookie dough, yeah, uh oh, is he okay?" She asked.

Souta flushed, "No, he's not okay."

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Not him! His girlfriend's getting braces!" Souta shuddered in horror.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused. "I don't see how that's bad, I had braces."

"And look where you ended up!" He pointed to her ever swelling belly. Kagome wrapped an arm around her belly as if to keep it from being exposed to her brothers harsh words.

"I don't understand," Sango said, "What does braces have to do with pregnancy."

Souta slowed down and his shoulders drooped, "We were watching this show on TV like two weeks ago, you were still in the city, they said girls with braces were more likely to get pregnant."

"I still don't get it, how does braces connect with pregnancy?"

"Ugh. If a girl can't use her mouth shes going to use something else!"

Everyone blushed, Souta looked embarrassed, Sango was horrified and Kagome couldn't find words.

"Your like…. 13, you shouldn't know about using mouths or vaginas." Kagome said.

Souta's nose wrinkled. "I hate that word."

"what word?" Kagome asked.

"Vagina."

Kagome giggled, "what do you _hipsters _call it."

"Panty hamster, sausage wallet, Honey pot, vajayjay."

Kagome simply turned and stepped into the house, chuckling at Sango's mortified face.

They shut the door in Souta's face and turned to watch Kagome's mother flitter around in a pink apron chopping apples to stuff turkey legs with.

One pan sizzled, another boiled and one popped, the oven was going crazy as Kagome's mother turned around and inspect Sango and pounced on her with a hug.

"Oh dear! It's so glad to have you, I hate Kagome's old friends they were terrible girls. Now, what would you like to eat? I have lasagna in the oven, I'm making some pasta too, some shrimp, or would you like some steak?" Kagome's mother was talking too fast for her to really comprehend what her mother was saying.

Kagome grasped Sango by the shoulders and went to lead her up the stairs and called over her shoulders, "Whatever you think mom." And pushed Sango up the stairs to her room. Sango was still in a slight state of shock. Kagome wondered whether or not she should slap her to get her to come back to reality.

"Sorry about that." Kagome murmured. Patting Sango awkwardly on the back, she turned the corner and pushed silently into her room. She watched Sango appraise the place. Her brow crinkled.

"You really like purple don't you?" Kagome nodded, "Yupp. I was almost hoping the baby would be a girl so I could make her a purple-holic like me but I guess that won't happen huh?" She rambled setting Sango's bags on the floor.

She inspected her room herself.

It was simple, hard wood, purple bed, purple rug, white desk, white windows, lavender walls, bathroom, white dresser, white vanity, big plump cat rolling around in the quilt at the bottom of the bed, small flat screen, X-box, DVD collection and DVD- VHC compact. Pretty simple.

Sango seemed to see more. She collapsed into Kagome's big huge desk chair after dropping her purse on the bed and petting the cat lightly. "So what do we do in a sleepover?" She asked

Kagome stroked her chin, "We talk, watch movies, talk about boys, watch tv, talk about sex, cry a little, eat a ton, watch movies we know are going to scare us and go to sleep about … 7 a.m." Kagome concluded.

Sango's brow furrowed even further. "Are you sure that's good for the babies health, the not sleeping?"

Kagome waved her off, "Whatever, he'll be fine" She sniffed quickly, "I think my mom's making us caramel popcorn"

As if on que her mother pushed in the door, she brought with her a big bowl of caramel popcorn, two big mugs of hot apple cider and a nice plate full of lasagna.

She stood with her hands on her hips as if proud, "Alright, call me if you need anything." She strut out of the room, shutting the door soundly behind her.

Kagome was flipping rapidly though Netflix as Sango took timid bites of the hot food. Once Kagome found a suitable movie, she turned to Sango with a devious look in her eye.

She propped herself up on her elbows on her bed, her plate resting on her stomach her cider on her night stand. "Alright, talk time – when was the first time you had sex."

Sango snorted and rolled her eyes, "Believe it or not I was only 15, not pleasant at that time in life. I'll tell you – If I could back in time and talk to myself that night, I would tell myself: "Stop! Small Penis Alert!" of course that not's plausible."

Kagome stoked her chin idly, "My first time was winter formal last year with an ex of mine, Hojo, You could have stuck his penis in a toaster and he would have come in three seconds flat." Kagome said.

Sango giggled, "I have a feeling we are going to get along." She winked.

**I N U Y A S H A **

"This place Is nice, homey." Koga chimed as he pulled up the third house they were inspecting, Inuyasha had decided that since he was starting a family he was going to move into a more family like environment. So they had been on the internet and then driving in and out of suburbs and big communities looking for the perfect home for Inuyasha and his ever growing family.

The house they pulled up to seemed to be somewhat of a winner.

It was almost completely stone, a big wrought iron gate surrounding the property, lush green grass and a nice drive way. An empty flower garden put wound around the sidewalk that went right up to the front door, there werea few pillars an overhang, large windows. You could see balconies jutting out around the house.

"I like it." Miroku commented, Inuyasha shot a glare his way, "I thought I told you not to speak." He said.

Miroku sighed, "Then why did you invite me on this trip?" He asked. Inuyasha had been doing an effective job ignoring Miroku or sending sharp jabs his way.

"I did no such thing, Koga was the one who dragged you along." Inuyasha said snidely.

Koga dug a hand through his hair, "Because I wanted you guys to get over yourselves." They were hanging back waiting for the real estate agent to arrive.

"This isn't about me," Inuyasha interrupted, "This is about how Miroku couldn't respect my mate. He should have known that I couldn't have reproduced with anyone but Kagome." He threw a heated look at said friend.

"I was making sure you weren't getting jipped into paying thousands of dollars a month for a child that's not yours." He stressed.

"At any rate, you'll have to apologize to Kagome when she returns, I could forgive you until the world ends but that doesn't matter if Kagome doesn't say it's okay."

Miroku sighed this time, "Yeah Sango's been crawling up my ass to do it, I meant to do it before she left but I didn't know what day she was leaving on, I'll think of something but in the meantime can we please just get over our differences and find you and Kagome a suitable home?" He questioned

Inuyasha huffed a yes as a black escalade pulled up and an older woman in low heels slipped out of the car.

"Hey Fi." Inuyasha called the woman smiled as she ambled up the walkway and onto the stone sidewalk. She met the boys half way and exchanged hugs and pulled the key out of her brief case. They entered the big double doors and ended up in the foyer. Since there were so many windows and there was a big rectangular window on top of the door the sunshine was pouring in one the marbled floor.

It looked directly into a dining room that was round, if you went through the sitting room to the left was a big open kitchen with marble counters and hardwood floors. To the right was the 'living room' there was a hard wood step down and you stepped into the round room with deep carpet, through the back window you could see a patio with a hot tub and a pool. A small fenced off garden.

Lots of space. If you entered through a door that was attatched to the living room, double doored like the rest of the doors in the home there was a 'formal' dining room.

They went back into the dining room and through the foyer were the big round circular stairs were. They wound up the wall in a half circle that bloomed out into a loft that overlooked the dining room and kitchen.

From there were hallways jutting out respectively.

The first room was a small, an office. A bathroom in the hallway. But further down there were four sets of white double doors.

They were all spacious with half bathrooms and walk in closets. Kids rooms.

Inuyasha had a thought that froze him, "Would they need this many rooms for their children? Would they need four bedrooms? Four large bedrooms. He couldn't see straight.

At the end of that hallway was a full bath. Down another hallway were two guest rooms and finally, the master.

As they entered through the heavy oak doors Koga let out a low whistle, "Now I could get used to that." He said. There was a large plat form were a bed obviously went, and a balcony that jutted off to look off into the back yard.

The bathroom was large and spacious with a his and her closet.

"You know what's awesome? This room is far enough from the guest rooms that if you decided to get it on while you had guests or your in laws were here you could so get away with it." He said.

Koga and Inuyasha shot him looks, He shrugged. "What, it's awkward when Sango's parents are over and I've got the urge." He said.

Miroku snorted, "You've always got the urge."

Mrs. Fi walked up then, papers in hand a smile on her face. "So downstairs in a finished basement, laundry room, storm shelter and a few bedrooms. What do you think is this one you?" She asked.

He looked around closing his eyes and trying to picture it, his mate relaxing, his son playing in the backyard or being rocked to sleep in these rooms, maybe more children playing around the home.

"Well we'll have to get new furniture, build a shed or something, and I'll have to ask Kagome, but I think this will work, I think this is it." He said.

Koga smacked him hard on the back, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Well my man? Are you ready to be _domesticated." _

End chapter

**Preview of Next Chapter: Inuyasha is being Domesticated, Buying furniture, paparazzi, and a serious talk between Kagome and Inuyasha, also a Miroku Kagome moment. Please don't forget to review! Thank you. Also, read the author note above. **

**Update schedule: **

**5+ updated**

**10+ updated quickly**

**20+ updated within two weeks**

**30+updated within the week **


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers, I am again shamelessly using my story as an author note: This is important.

There is a rumor going around that they are deleting all stories with 'MA' content. So, that means some of my stories will be most likely taken down, but, if anyone can find another site where I can post fiction I will move the fiction there. I still have all the chapters and everything I just need a place. Know anywhere? Thank you for all the support yours truly,

**The Knight. **


	14. Chapter 14

The overly helpful crew members pulled her new Dolce and Cabana leopard print luggage to the stairs, they handed her an ice-cold glass of apple juice, its frosty surface almost stinging her hand as she gripped it and the banner, she stood in the door way after letting go off the banner, reading a text from Sango it simply said _'I'm sorry before hand'_ She had no idea what that meantShe shut the older phone and looked up; when she did, her heart leapt into her throat.

Miroku, Inuyasha's asshole lawyer and Sango's asshole husband, was seated on one of the leather chairs. His shirt was obviously tailored, bright pink. Black pressed slacks and what looked to be expensive Italian loafers.

He had a gold watch on his wrist that he had been looking at before he turned his face to hers, his expression pensive, but that was all she could get out his face, yeah – he was a lawyer all right.

By his feet was a stack of about seven bright green polka dotted bags.

She slowly seated herself down beside him when he silently gestured her to, unsure what to say just yet. The plane took off, and they were still sitting in an awkward silence

When the seatbelt light dinged off they unbuckled and an even more awkward silence settled over them

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice, not as cold as it was before, but still chilly enough to her ears.

"I'm fine," she stated, still hesitant and wary of him.

"Listen," his voice melted a bit, "I've come to apologize and grovel a bit. I was a dick, but believe me when I say that I was only doing what was in my friend's best interest. I would never treat you that way out of spite or anger, but I have to protect my family and he is one of the only family members I have left; I hope one day you can warm up to me enough to join that family." He said.

Kagome rubbed her hands together and then held one out for a shake, "I forgive you, though I WOULD still like to see you grovel," she said with a smirk that he mimicked.

They shook hands then clanked apple juice glasses.

After they both took a long sip, he reached beside him and pulled up the smallest of the bags and handed it too her. She yanked away the paper and pulled out the box for a new phone.

It was a Samsung something or other, with a big screen it had a bright pink metallic case that when with it and a cupcake keychain.

She smiled a bit, as Miroku took the SIM out of her original phone and put it into her new one.

As he was doing that he handed her the other bag it was bigger with the words, "Careful" written on it. Gently she put her hand in the bag and pulled out a pink tinted plastic container with four different cupcakes in it that were labeled: "Cherry Passion," "When Almond Met Chocolate," "The Pregnancy Kick," and "The Hangover."

"The Pregnancy Kick" was a vanilla cupcake, filled with mandarin and pineapple pastry cream and peach frosting.

"The Hangover" was a chocolate cupcake, filled with white wine pastry cream and red wine frosting, with a pink wine filled cherry on top.

"I think the alcohol content in this cupcake is too much for a pregnant woman."

Miroku smirked widely, and sent her a cheeky wink, "That ones for me," he said.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

The next bag that was handed to he was even larger, inside was a big book it was a book filled with every single paint color, every single piece of furniture, and everything else that you think of for a new home, a picture in a pink studded picture frame of one of the most beautiful homes that she had ever seen. ** (**Pictures on my profile)**

"I want you to flip through that book and find every piece of girly furniture, girl paint colors, pink everything for that house. Inuyasha told me to talk to you about it because he bought a new house and everything for you guys to settle down in, and I personally want you to get everything as girly and frilly as possible. He won't say no to you," Miroku was smirking like a mad man, his eyes glinting.

Kagome had a feeling that he was a cause for a lot of the headaches Inuyasha experienced.

"Seriously?" Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to that, honestly, "Why?"

"One- like I just said, he won't say no to you, and two- because it'd be fun to see his reaction. I can already see his shocked and pained expression as he gives into you, unable to say no to your pleading eyes," Miroku laughed loudly, thoroughly enjoying the thought of the prank of his best friend.

"I couldn't do that, Miroku, I don't want to cause Inuyasha any more trouble. He doesn't need any more stress," and even though Kagome's eyes held a slight desire to go through with it, she truly didn't want to cause him anymore problems- she was too sweet and cared too much for the hanyou. She smiled sweetly at Miroku but adamantly shook her head, causing him to sigh in defeat and hand her the next bag.

In the next bag was a big glass box filled with chocolates; the note on it read that it was from Ayame and Koga.

The Koga she had yet to met.

As she peeked into the chocolate box, her mouth slightly watered as she reached in and quickly grabbed one to pop into her mouth. She melted with the chocolate, it was SO GOOD!

"I take it you like it," it was a statement more than a question but Kagome still nodded enthusiastically as his words.

"Delicious! I have to thank Ayame and Koga for them!"

And the last bag was small and filled to the brim with tissue paper, and inside was a tiffany box; turquoise blue with bold lettering on the front: Tiffany and Co.

Nuzzled snugly inside was a ring. It was purple and silver, and she knew those shiny things were not cubic zarconias, they were diamonds. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"It's a Jean Schlumberger Sixteen Stone ring with sapphires and diamonds in platinum" He said with an experts eye.

She gulped, "How much was it?" He tensed and then smiled, "Inuyasha told me not to tell you." He said sheepishly. They sat in silence before Miroku started firing questions out about baby names and color of bedrooms. They chatted until the light came on to buckle seatbelts and sit back.

As the jet descended Kagome watched Miroku's face. He had laugh lines and his mischievous eyes were glimmering as he looked out the window.

They landed smoothly and their bags were gathered by helpful flight attendants.

Standing by a black SVU was Inuyasha, looking sheepish and gorgeous in dark jeans and a pin striped vest over a tight white T-shirt. Greek God.

Her mouth watered, she didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones or just that the sun was shining on him in just the right way, but he was looking mighty fine.

They walked over to him, Miroku smiling deviously and Kagome still holding the big book of interiors. He stood tall and looked at Miroku with doleful eyes and then his eyes turned to Kagome, a humorous flush on his cheeks.

"I apologize you had to spend a whole plain ride with this giant pain-in the ass."

Miroku nudged him with his foot, "Don't be such a jackass." He said and walked around the car as if to get in the passenger seat when Inuyasha shot him a look.

"Children go in the backseat," he said and Miroku sulked into the back seat. Kagome giggled.

She jolted when Inuyasha slid a hand around her shoulder and hugged her briefly before letting her go.

"First we're making a trip to the doctor to get you acquainted with your new OBGYN and then we're going to the house," Inuyasha said. She didn't say anything, just let him drive her the doctor. She wondered why Miroku was going with them. But she saw in the back him slipping on a black tie and jacket and smoothing his hair back, lawyer mode.

They drove into private parking near the hospital and paid the fee, before walking in.

The maternity ward was on the third floor, they walked up their. Miroku's Italian loafers making a distinct sound on the tile floors. People literally moved away from them.

They were moved to a small room with two comfortable chairs, a table with a paper sheet on it, and a rolling chair.

Seated on the rolling chair was a woman with graying hair and a kind smile with crinkles around her eyes.

She stood, "I'm doctor Katashi. You can call me Doctor Kat." Shook hands with Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha, this is Kagome, this is my lawyer Miroku and the Godfather of the child." He said.

They all sat around the room, Kagome on the bed. "We brought him here to solidify the Silence contract. We don't want any information of our child leaking to the press," Inuyasha said.

She nodded, Miroku pulled some folded out papers from his suit pocket. She took them from her hand and straightened her red glasses that were attached to a beaded chain around her neck, she read them quickly and then signed at the bottom.

"Your confidentiality won't be broken. You have my word," she cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm probably not going to give you a full on checkup, I just want you to answer some questions that I have and we can see where we go from there." She directed this at Kagome, a warm smile on her face in hopes that the girl wouldn't be as tense while she asked her what was essentially for her and the baby's health, and then pulled out a chart. She looked from Miroku to Inuyasha to Kagome, a concerned look evident in her eyes, "Are sure you want him in here? Godfather of the child or not, this could get pretty invasive." She said

Miroku stood, straightening his suit, and smiled. "Say no more," he said and slid out of the room, flipping on his BlackBerry as he did.

She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha then. She still smiled kindly, and looked slightly motherly with the understanding look in her eyes, and took a pen out of her graying hair.

"Alright Ms. Higurashi – "

But Inuyasha interrupted, rudely, at that. "It's Tashio now, Mrs. Tashio."

The doctor raised an elegant brow, "I didn't know you were married." She inquired, looking straight at Kagome, who was resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're not, we're getting married. But as of the day I asked her, she was Mrs. Tashio."

Kagome wanted to say, 'In all technicality you never really did ask me,' but she didn't want to make him anymore tense.

The doctor just continued with her questions, not fazed by Inuyasha's attitude.

"Have you felt anything strange lately?"

Kagome's brow furrowed.

"Well, I have been feeling this odd sensation. It feels like, butterflies, just all around my stomach."

The doctor gasped, and then giggled.

"Oh dear," she said. "That's the baby moving, like a little gymnast."

Kagome flattened a hand on her stomach and looked at Inuyasha with wondrous eyes. He was moving, inside of her, he was moving.

The tension melted out of Inuyasha, and she could barely, just barely, see his eyes become red rimmed, something slipped down his cheek, but he turned away to fast for her to see it.

She wondered why he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note of severe importance: <strong>

**So I've been getting a lot of people asking if they can somehow help the stories 'beta-ing' and 'pre-reading' **

**I would like everyone to know I can always use a pre-reader or a beta-reader if you would like to join the 'halo' team or any other story team just private message me. **

**Secondly, I seem to have a lot of people contacting me asking for advice on fanfictoin and writing, or having questions about teen pregnancy or babies or anything and I would just like to inform anyone to feel free to PM me, I'm always happy to help. **

**And lastly, I have created a blog where all the 'R' scenes are going to be, the link is on my profile if you would like to join me there I'll also put it below, just remove the spaces. Please subscribe: **

** :/ theknight000. livejournal **

**Alluring should be out soon. **

Do not own Inuyasha


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys,

So this story has been on hold for, what? Months now.

I'll tell you why.

I'M AT A DEAD END!

I have no idea where to go with this, I have forced out five pages of dry, sad work that I don't want to hand out. I'm not at my best with this right now, So at the moment, I'm on haitus until someone can give me a good idea of where to go with this story, because I'm lost. I'm about to start posting the sequel to 'Untouchable' and my twilight story needs some real work, so someone send me some idea's seriously! I'm dying! But until then, the story is one hold. It may be days, weeks, months, until something pushes me, or inspires me, I'm completely lost. Not to mention school's started back up, I'm working more hours, and my boyfriends working more and more so I'm at home with the baby, all. The. Time, I recently got my C.N.A, so I just started working at the hospital and it's been … a wild ride so far. So get back to me with some idea's and I'll get back to you! Thanks a lot, the Knight.


End file.
